A love meant to be
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: Rose and Lissa have graduated and are going to be attending Lehigh University. Dimitri, Adrian and Christian are tagging along. It'll be a school year to remember. Fill with romance, adventure and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Initiation**

I laughed joyously as I ran over to where Lissa stood with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, waving my diploma up in the air. She hugged me and snatched the diploma out of my hand. She was practically squealing as she read the information of it. "Rose Hathaway. A graduate from the St. Vladimir Academy. Guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Liss. Mine says the same as yours." I laughed. I am now a Guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the princess in the Dragomir bloodline. We had just graduate a few hours ago and was now gawking at our diplomas as if it was our ticket to freedom. Well, actually it _is._ Lissa would be living at the Royal Court and attending Lehigh University in Pennsylvania.

"God, I can't wait till we're at Lehigh." She bounces up and down excitedly. "And Christian is going to be there too. And Dimitri. And possibly Adrian."

"Huh. I don't know why Adrian's going." I rolled my eyes as the answer pop in my mind. Of course, he came here to stalk me.

Just then Adrian walked up to us, a bottle of Whiskey in one hand. He had a lazy grin on his face as per usual. "Hey little Dhampir. Lissa. Christian."

"How come I never see you without beer or smoke?" I asked sarcastically. I knew the answer; I just want to tease him with it. Adrian and Lissa was Spirit user; which has its advantages and disadvantages. Advantages? Compulsion, healing (though some are more powerful than others), walk dreams, and others power that we haven't identify. And the disadvantages? Well, whenever they use Spirit, madness and insanity pumps up their anger and their will to hurt people. It's complicated. We're still experimenting.

"Hey, I see my aunt. I'll see you later?" Christian gave Lissa a quick kiss, which in return received disgusted looks from us.

"I really don't want to know what you guys do in _private_." I joked. And trust me; I really don't think you'll want to know either. Let's just say that there were some hot and heave make-out session which no doubt included some clothes discarding.

She shot me a pained look which clearly says _I don't want you to pop into me whenever I'm with him_.

I really don't have control over that, I thought sourly.

"Rose, it's time for your Guardian Initiation." Dimitri announced, interrupting our little chit-chat.

I blinked. "There's a Guardian Initiation?"

"Of course." He gave me a disapproving look. "Did you read about it in your handbook?"

I smiled sheepishly. "There's a handbook?"

He sighed but his eyes showed amusement and adoration. "Come on."

I waved goodbye to Lissa and Adrian and follow Dimitri to the Guardians Suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught in the act**

We entered the Guardian Suite and up a flight of stairs before stopping at double Oak door. He grabbed my elbow and crushed me to him.

"Dimitri." I sighed happily.

"Congratulation," He pulled away and look at me. "I see I've taught you well."

I giggled; something I never do. Damnit, what is he doing to me? "I see you did."

He jerked his head to the door. "Let's go in." Grabbing both the handle, he pulled it open. Inside, all Guardians gathered, even my mom, which surprises me more. He pulled me in and I stood, awkwardly beside me, gawking at the big banner that says: **Congratulations, Rose!**

"What is this?" I asked incredulous.

"A party. To celebrate your graduation. We all can't wait for you to graduate." He chuckles and left my side as Stan stands in front of me.

"Ah, Ms. Hathaway. It is truly a surprise that you graduate, seeing as you escape the school for two years and still manage to catch up." His voice didn't hold anger and resentment, instead it held respect.

I shrug. "I'm a fast learner." _And a great teacher,_ I thought and catch Dimitri winking at me. He must've known what I was thinking.

…

After the party, I went back to the dorm Lissa and I would be staying in for the last day ever. Tomorrow, we would be traveling to the Royal Court. We were all pack and ready to embrace our future. I strut in the room and my eyes popped from my socket. KIDDING!

But the side was so disgusting; it almost caused my eyes to leave my head. Lissa. And. Christian. In. Bed. They were far past making out. He was touching her in a way that would make me want to smack the shit out of him. He was shirtless and she was in her bras and panties.

"Oh, gross!" I groaned, slapping my hand to my eyes. "Get a damn room!"

"Sorry, Rose." I heard shuffling, which mean they were hurrying to get dress.

"_I'm _not sorry." Christian huffed. "Way to ruin my…" He faltered. "Just way to ruin it."

"I'm just saving people from being permanently scar!" I snapped.

"Are you scarred?" He asked.

I thought about it. I just saw my best friend doing the _nasties_ with her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm scar."

"Good. Then it serves its purpose." He laughed.

Lissa snack him in the arm and hug him around the waist.

"Argh, barf." I mumbled, miffed that Dimitri and I didn't have these moments (well, occasionally, we did). I hopped in my bed. "Just don't make any noise. Otherwise, knock yourself out. Not literally." I didn't hear their response because I fell asleep the instant my head touch my soft pillow. I wonder what happens tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why does she hate me?**

The next morning, we had to wake up early to catch our flight to see Queen Tatiana before proceeding to catch another flight to Lehigh University. Predictably enough, someone – mostly like Adrian – choose the method cold-water-on-face. So I ended up soaking wet and extremely pissed off.

"Really?" I shrieked.

"Oh, cross the line?" He grins, not at all bothered by my hatred glare and my clench fists.

"Ya think?" I yelled, touching my hair and throwing my duvet on the floor for drying.

"Oh, now honey, don't go all Hannah Montana. It ain't cool." He says in a mock version of a southern accent.

I pointed my index finger at him. "Shut up and get out. I need to change. And why didn't you wake Lissa up first?"

"Christian got that cover." I look over at Lissa's bed. Empty. God, she couldn't bother waking me up before I became the worst wettest _and_ angriest teenager?

"Just get out." He saluted me and slams the door. I sighed and went to my closet – with extremely horrible contents – and decided on what to wear. After a full ten minutes – I counted – I went with a halter top and a pair of skinny jeans. I quickly blow dry my hair and apply on some make-up.

When I got down to the lounge, Christian, Lissa and Adrian were all sitting there laughing and socializing. Dimitri stood quietly at the wall, looking at nothing but everything all the while, it was a look I got use to. I went and stood next to him.

"Hey comrade." I teased, enjoying the way his lips quirk up whenever I use my nickname for him.

"How many more times will I have to tell you to stop _before_ you actually stop calling me that?" He said and I receive one of his rare grins. Huh. Must be a special occasion.

"Maybe a few…hundreds more times." I laughed.

A shrill ring interrupted our 'moment' and Dimitri spoke clearly into his cell phone. He snapped it shut and said, "It's time."

We all piled out the door and onto the school's jet. I close my eyes and leaned back in the jet's white leather seat.

…..

After we landed and waited for the queen to finish with her so-to-speak 'meeting.'

"Vasilisa." She said, faking sweetness. I could easily see through her fake personality. "Rosemarie."

"You're Highness." Lissa bowed.

I just stood there. She nudges me and I reluctantly follow.

"Sit, sit." She sat on the couch and Lissa sat in front of her. I started to sit next to Liss but Tatiana's shrill voice snapped, "Not you! Stand."

I rolled my eyes and cross my arms. Dimitri shot me a look that says _calm down_ and I pout. This is so unfair. I've never did anything to the wrinkly old bitch.

"Are you ready to start your education at Lehigh?" She asked impassively.

"Yes. It's going to be amazing." Lissa gushed.

"Are you sure you have to bring Rosemarie. I mean, Guardian Belikov could easily protect you." She suggested.

I grit my teeth and clench my hands.

"I'm positive." Lissa said firmly before I could make _my_ statement.

"Very well." The queen stood up and her guardians shadow her. "I will check on you regularly."

"Okay."

We boarded the jet again and I sat back, relaxed that the awkwardness was over.

"Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything to her!" I complained as we took off.

"I don't know. Ask Grr… Ask 'Grr…'?" She giggled.

"You have got to stop watching Hannah Montana." I shook my head but a smile was on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**You better watch your girlfriend**

We step off the jet at the Lehigh Valley International Airport. Dimitri and the other two guardians – whose name were Joseph and Dylan – picked up our suitcases. It took two taxi rides in order to transport the luggage and the massive guardians. When we got to the Administrative Office, Dylan got our schedules, activities sheet, dorm room keys and a map of the campus. Lissa and I are roommates, which is surprising since I didn't think they could pull that sort of string. Adrian and Christian will be sharing a dorm – which none of them seem too happy about. And the Guardians will be occupying a suite. Since we arrived at the beginning of first semester, classes start tomorrow. We have the rest of the day to hang out and look around. And one little thing: since we're in a human environment, we're switching our schedule to fit with the humans. The Moroi won't be happy about this but they'll survive.

Once all our suitcases and duffle bags were in the right rooms, we explore the spacey campus. In size, it was three times bigger than St. Vladimir Academy. There were three different campuses: the Asa Packer Campus, the Mountaintop Campus, and lastly Murray H. Goodman Campus. During our entire tour, girls kept eyeing Dimitri like a giant walking cupcake. And I pretty much wanted to strangle them. One girl even had the nerve to give him her phone number. I was so ready to whip out my stake and plunge it through her heart…KIDDING! Violence on human was 'forbidden'. They're gonna have to make a new law that says: Do not let girls hit on Dimitri or they will meet the wrath of Rose Hathaway!

But other than that one _tiny_ little detail, the tour was fantastic. The campuses were beautiful and safe; which is what the guardians are looking for anyways. And me? I'm just scooping out for parties and places to go whenever I'm buried in homework.

On our way back to the dorm, a group of guys fell into steps beside us. They were lanky and built – which gave me the impression that they were football players and the hump and dump type of guy – and were whispering not-so-quietly about how great Lissa and I look. Even the dark and dangerous looks Christian, Adrian and Dimitri were sending them didn't quite pass through their thick heads.

"Hey baby." One of them cooed. "Wanna come to my dorm for some before school fun? My roommate won't mind."

"Yo! Assholes. Leave them alone." Christian yelled, wrapping an arm protectively around Lissa's waist.

"And who are you?" Another one sneered.

"Boyfriend."

"Well, you better watch your girlfriend. Who knows what might happen here." They all laughed stupidly before slumping away to the opposite side of the campus.

"Idiots." Adrian mumbled.

"Come on. It's getting late. We should get back to the dorm and rest up." I pulled Lissa away from the boys and started toward the girls' dorm.

"Bye!" She called.

Once out of earshot, I whispered harshly, "Stay away from those boys."

She nodded seriously. "Bet on it."

We walk to our dorm room in silent and washed up. When we were in our beds with only a pillow and a thin blanket, I murmured, "Goodnight, Liss."

"Goodnight Rose." She whispered before everything went silent and I was whisked away by the luring sleepiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid Binomials**

"Rose!" Lissa's voice suddenly became really loud and shrill.

"What?" I yelled, hugging the blanket closer to my chest. Light batted against my eyelids. I could tell that she had the two curtains open and was already dressed for the first day of her college education.

"Hurry up!" She yanks the blanket off my body and the cold air blasted against my skin, making me shiver.

"Why is it so early?" I groaned, slapping my arm against my eyes, trying to block out the blinding light.

"We're on the human schedule. You gotta make sacrifices."

I moaned and stumble out of my bunk. I yawned and went to the shared bathroom. I wash my face and change into a jean skirt and a light green blouse. I gathered my supplies and laptop and follow Lissa down to the girls' lounge.

We found the guardians, Christian, and Adrian waiting all fully dressed for the occasion. Christian and Adrian all carry brand new laptop that the Court shipped over. Lissa ran and kissed Christian fully on the lips while Adrian and I chatted happily.

A girl – Shannon – I'd met last night rushed over and begins her endless stream of babbles. "Oh, my God Rose. Is this your boyfriend?" She shook hands with Adrian who gave her a funny look in return.

"Him? As my boyfriend?" I laughed. "Right."

"Yes. I mean, imagine me and her…together." He laughed forcibly.

I bit my lips. "We should get to class."

Lissa and I compared our schedule together yesterday. We have every single class together. And I'm pretty darn happy about it. Dimitri will be attending the classes with us – for extra protection against the Strigois. Christian – because of his parents' reputation – receive no guardians at all. It was pretty unfair. But I guess since he specializes in fire, he doesn't need protection. He could easily set the guy who pisses him off on fire. Adrian is guarded with Joseph and Dylan. Fortunately, no one asked why three mature 20-year-olds were following us around like stalkers.

Our first class is Calculus. My worst subject ever. It's a good thing Lissa's in this class because I could totally use her help. We enter the classroom and took a seat next to each other in the back of the room. A few students were already there but paid no attention to us. Unfortunately, the idiot from last night who threatened Christian was in this class. Total bummer. He nodded at me and scrutinizes Lissa extremely hard before she turned away, uncomfortable. Dimitri took a stance next to me on the wall and observe while the class continued.

The professor – a plump, bald dude in his fifties who look like he should be in a retirement home – introduces himself then launch into a lesson on the basics: algebra procedures.

I doze on and off, just like I did back at St. Vladimir. Dimitri tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped, interrupting the professor in the middle of a very important – not – lesson about binomials.

He looks at me disapprovingly. "Ms. Hathaway. Please tell me, how many ways can you find the solution for binomials?"

Every single pair of eyes was on me, giving me their full, divided attention. I rack my brain. I'd learned this before. Damn. Oh, I got it. "There are four ways to solve binomials." I said smugly.

"Name them."

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frickin' Einstein**

_Crap, crap, crappity, crap._

"Ms. Hathaway. We are waiting for your answer." The Professor – his name is P. Kidney (how stupid is that?) since I just read the blackboard – prompted.

_Come on, Rose. You remember, _Lissa's voice rung in my head. Telepathy is also part of Spirit's advantages.

I brightened. _Liss, you know this stuff right?_

"Ms. Hathaway!" Kidney barked.

I scowled. "Wait a minute!" Shooting my every one of my classmates a death glare, I held up my hand as an indication that I'm thinking about it.

_Of course, I learned it two years ago._ She replied.

I resisted the urge to jump up and down in celebration.

_Then you can tell me the answer!_ I said. _Please?_

She sighed inwardly. _Rose, you have to learn this on your own_.

I groaned mentally. _Learning is so hard. Why can't we all be robots and have memory chips in our heads?_

She stifles her giggles. _Because our technology isn't that advance, and besides, didn't you learn this?_

_Well yeah. But, you expect me to remember something I'd learn like, what, two years ago?_

_Yes. How else are you gonna protect me? _She countered.

_Good point._

She rolled her eyes. _Oh, just stop talking to me and answer the question!_

_Jeez, fine. Pushy._ I bit my lips. I know this but it's like all the knowledge flee my brain. It's either because of the shock that we're in college or the fact that this seems so normal when, truthfully, **nothing** is normal. "I–"

"The Punnett Square method, the Foil method, the addition method or the regular method." Dimitri answered firmly. I breathed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Belikov. I didn't know your name was Rosemarie Hathaway." Kidney snapped causing fits of laughter to erupt from everyone.

"It is not. But I didn't think helping Rose out was a problem. Isn't that what Lehigh is all about? Building support and trust from our classmates?" Dimitri replied calmly.

'Oohs' and 'ahhs' erupted from the class as Kidney's face turned a dark crimson.

I clamp down on my lips to keep my laugh from escaping. Next to me, Lissa slapped both her hand across her mouth but her giggles escaped anyways. I caught Dimitri's eye and he winked. I smile broadly and mouthed, _Thank you!_

He nodded and his face morphed into his Guardian mask.

Just then the bell rung and everyone piled out.

"Class dismissed!" Kidney finally mumbled.

_Too little too late._ I thought.

We have five minutes before our next class start so I could socialize in between. We met up with Christian, Adrian, Joseph and Dylan in the halls.

"We heard what happened in there." Adrian nodded at Dimitri impressively.

I blinked, surprised. Gossips travel way faster here than the Academy. "How did you know?"

"Some girl texted me." He answered sheepishly.

"Wow, Adrian. First day and already exchange the digits." I laughed.

"I'm a babe magnet." He popped his invisible collar and clucks his tongue.

I gagged. "Yeah, say that to any girl and you'll find yourself headfirst in the trashcan." I turned to the lovebirds speaking softly yet intimately. "Hey, how was your first class?"

"Ugh." Christian looked up from Lissa. "Isn't that the class you guys have next?"

"Yeah. So how was it?" I leaned against the floral wall and cross my arms.

"Three words. She. Is. A. Distant. Spitter." Then Adrian and Christian both shivers as if rehearsed.

I stared at him. "That's five words."

He shrugged. "I was never good at math."

"No kidding. You make me look like a frickin' Einstein." I snorted.

The bell rung, signaling the start of second period and we all disperse. Me, Lissa and Dimitri to Mrs. Spitter and Adrian, Christian, Joe and Dylan all went to Kidney.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strigoi**

Lissa and I were sitting in our dorm room, discussing the most recent English assignment given to us by Ms. Spitter (oh, her real name is Ms. Kimberly). The rest of the day was pretty much brutal. Teachers everywhere had already labeled me as the troublemaker and Lissa as the angel (which she is). I mean, I had already picked up arguments with three out of five of my teachers. It won't be long before I pick fights with the jocks too.

"What's the point of homework?" I complained, flipping the _Cather in the Rye_ around and around, inspecting it in the light. "You learn stuff during class. No point in giving us homework. Everything we heard is stored up here." I point at my head.

"I don't know. But this book is so amazing." She replied, turning the page of the book.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the book from her grabby fingers. "Liss, its college! We should be out partying, not coupe up in our room, _reading_." I flipped through the pages then toss it on her bed.

"Actually no. We can't."

I looked at my watch while she went to retrieve her – and I quote – 'amazing book'. Where was Dimitri? He said he'd be back by now. See, during our last class, his cell phone started ringing like crazy and excused himself. When he came back in, his features look efficient and dangerous. I could see his muscles had tensed and was ready for action. He strolled up to the front of the room and spoke briskly to our History professor – a petite lady – and she nodded vigorously. He gathered our books and supplies and spoke brusquely in my ear, "Get to the dorm now! Lock the doors and close the window." I gulped and nodded, pulling Lissa out the door and up to our dorm.

I bit my lips and asked, "Why do you think Dimitri was so worked up in class?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but I sure hope Christian and Adrian are okay."

I sighed. The wait was agony. It's been two hours since classes are out. I flipped on the T.V. sitting in the corner of our room. Surfing the channels, I was thinking of all the possibilities why Dimitri hasn't been back yet. Knocks on the door cause me to spring into action. I grab my stake and tuck it closely by my side. "Go hide!" I hissed to Lissa. Three more knocks rapidly sounded. This is bad. The nausea that always informed me that Strigoi were near is working up again. I felt like puking my guts out. But why the hell were the knocking? They usually just barge in through the door like they own the damn place.

I yank open the door and position the stake to where I could easily slit out the Strigoi's throat. Dimitri and the other two guardian barge in, stakes poised for action. I pulled back my weapon and spun around. A Strigoi, a blonde muscular male, had Lissa by her throat and was squeezing the life out of her. I gripped my stake and dropped it. It was a stupid move, I know. And by the way the guardians were yelling and hissing, I'm guessing they agreed. But I could move faster and get to Lissa. The Strigoi grinned and his fangs showed. I balled my hands into fist and kicked him, causing him to stumble and loosen his hold on Lissa. He must be new. New Strigoi were uncoordinated but fast. He swiped at my arms but I danced out of the way. I pick up my stake and stab him in his stomach. That didn't kill him but it did fazed him long enough for Lissa to untangle herself from his hands, choking and gasping, but otherwise okay. She back up against the wall. Her emotions – fear, confusion and anger – bombarded me through the bond but I grit my teeth and suck it up.

The Strigoi growled and clutched at his stomach and I use that as the perfect opportunity to drive my stake through his ribcage and lodge itself in his heart. I plunge it in deeper, making sure he was absolutely and certainly dead.

Lissa threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I was shaken up by the Strigoi's sudden appearance at the college but was also pretty darn proud of my work.

"Are you okay?" I breathed. Dimitri and the other guardians also wiped out two Strigoi. Three. Damn it. It was so frustrating.

"Fine." She said shakily. "How did they get here?"

Well, I'm stumped. We turned toward the guardians expectantly. Their faces were grim and aged.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Someone sent them." Dylan said angrily.

I surveyed the room; the information still hadn't registered in my brain. The tables were upturn and magazines strew across the room. The blinds were ripped off the screws and laid on the floor. One of our windows was broken. Shards of glass were everywhere. I sighed and blew the hair out of my eye. This is gonna be one hell of a mess for house cleaning.

Lissa suddenly gasped. "Oh, my God. What about Christian and Adrian?"

Fear and concern ran through me and I close my eyes.

This is just too much for a teenager to take.


	8. Chapter 8

**Son of a bitch**

We raced to the guys' dorms and up two flights of stairs. Lissa retrieve the room key from her pocket and I blinked. "Why the hell do you have their room key?"

She unlocks it and flung the door open, eyes wide and searching. "Christian gave me a spare."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did."

The room was vacant. No one was in here. The beds were ruffled. Tables were overturned. The windows were close tightly. Clothes were strewn on the floor.

Lissa sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. "They took them."

I cross over to the window and pulled the drape slightly back. "Nope, I found them." Adrian was flirting with some human blonde. And Christian was standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. Lissa raced over and smile broadly but when she looked around the room, her smile faded.

"Why's their room like this?" She went over to pick up Christian's tee and stuff it in his closet on his side of the room.

I kicked the _Catcher in the Rye_ and look down, unsurprised that our book assignment would be lying around on the floor. "Liss. They're boys. I'm frickin' unsurprised that it would be this messy."

I stoop down and pick up a pair of black boxer and maroon underwear. I threw it aside, shuddering. "Okay. I vote we get outta here."

….

We met up with the boys at dinner. We pick up some Chinese at the café and stroll up to our room. Our room was cleaned up and sparkling. The windows were all fixed and everything was all clean. We were spread on a blanket, eating eggrolls and noodles.

"We heard about the Strigoi attack." Christian said with a mouthful of eggroll. He sat behind Lissa and was practically _spooning_ her.

"Where were you guys?" I push my noodles around in the take-out container.

"We got stop trying to get here." He shot Adrian a dark look.

I threw a stuff pig in Adrian's face. "You were flirting with that blonde chick, weren't you?"

"Were you spying on me?" He threw the pig on my bed in a frustrating manner.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" I snapped. "It just so happens that my best friend was worried out of her mind for you guys. There were _Strigois_ on campus! Isn't that just a little more important than hooking up?"

"Rose, its fine." Lissa put in hastily.

"You guys were fine! It was under control!" He barked back, slamming down his container.

"What if it wasn't?" I retort. "The damn Strigoi was _choking _Lissa!"

"What?" Christian sprang up and looks at Adrian furiously.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" He demanded. He stood up briskly. "You know what? I'm outta here!"

I shot up like a rocket, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Dimitri's arms shot out and grabbed me. The door slam shut and everyone was silent. "Son of a bitch." I grumbled, plopping back down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Get out!**

I plop back down on my bed, annoyed and miffed. "What the hell is his problem?"

Lissa shrug and tried to calm Christian down by talking to him softly.

I sigh and got up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Dylan moved toward me. "Take Dimitri with you. You have anger issue."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, whatever." I walk out the door and across campus to the guys' dorm. Dimitri stayed on my heel, not saying a word but scanning the area for Strigoi. "Take things so damn personal." I grumble to no one in particular.

The campus is dark and the only light are the ones coming from the streetlamps. A few teachers are strolling around campus looking for students breaking their curfews and sneaking out to parties. A middle age woman walked up to me and demanded to know why I was out here walk, fortunately, Dimitri saved me by telling her I had permission, which of course I don't. I pull open the door and walk in and up the elevator to the third floor. I flung open the door and shriek, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looks up from making out with the same blond chick I saw out the window. He turns to the girl and said slyly, "Give me a minute."

She nods and walks out the door.

"What up Rosie?" He pats the spot next to him on the bed.

I scowl. "Don't call me that!" I sniff. "Are you sober?"

He chuckles – no, more like cackle – and then said, "When am I _ever_ sober? The disadvantage of being a Spirit user."

I lean over and slap him on the cheek. "Get yourself together! Damn it!"

He touches his cheek and then pin me on the bed – him atop. It only lasted a second because Dimitri, who was watching quietly but was now keeping Adrian away from me. "Stop it now!" He growl lowly.

"Get out!" Adrian screams.

I blink, startled. "What?"

"GET OUT!" He repeats.

Dimitri motion for me to exit the room before he sets Adrian free. I back out the room, passing Blondie on the way on. I stop and backtrack. She smirks, giving me the once-over. I grab her wrist and snarl, "Leave him alone."

"We'll see." She sneers and wrenches her wrist free from my grasp. She walks in the room just as Dimitri was walking out. I saw the flirty look she shot me and immediately want to sucker-punch her. And I was about to do so when Dimitri grab my arm and drag me back to Lissa and Christian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Command mode – turn-on**

I march back to the dorm, pissed and confused. Opening the door, I spied Lissa and Christian making out in the open closet door. "What the fug?"

They jump a mile. Lissa stood up, looking guiltily and asks, "How did it go?"

"Horrible." I got a Pepsi from the mini-fridge and sat down. "That girl's a bitch."

"What girl?" Christian straightens his shirt.

I wrinkle my nose. "The blonde girl."

"Oh." He stands next to Lissa and snake an arm around her waist.

I look out the window, feeling melancholy. The sun is starting to rise. The world would be lit with its bright rays. Students would wake. Classes would start. And it'll be a whole other routine again. I stare at the pile of homework on my desk and sigh. I'm never gonna get all this finish in two hours. I grimace when I stare at Lissa's neat and organized desk. Why couldn't I be like her? I usually don't question my destiny to be her guardian but now, I can see how much pressure is on my plate. What the hell is wrong with me? I slap myself mentally. I can't believe I think that.

"Rose? Rosie." Lissa shook my shoulders.

I blink back to reality. "Wait – what?"

"Quiz me for the test we'll be having in Calc." She hands me a stapled package of Calculus notes.

"We have a quiz in Calc?" I look over the notes. "How come I didn't know about it?"

"It was said over the PA." She says with a strange look. "Where were you?"

"I was…not there." I sat down at my desk, taking out my English assignment on the _Catcher in the Rye_. I'd finish reading the assigned chapters but haven't finished the report. I groan, sorting through the Science, Calculus, Physics, History and English homework. "This is gonna take forever!"

Lissa laughs. She snatches the Science homework from my hands. "No it's not. We're gonna help you." She restacks the papers and then turns to the boys. "You," – she points at Christian – "help her with Physics."

He nods and then scan over the homework assignment.

At Dimitri, she ordered, "You, English."

Dylan: "Science."

Joe: "History."

She smiles at me. "And I, your best friend, will help you with Calculus." She barks. "Get to work!"

I have never seen Lissa in command mode and judging by how Christian looks. I'm guessing it's a real turn-on…for him. Not for me. That would be extremely wrong and also really weird and creepy.

So together we help me get my homework done and catch up with the lessons, even get ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

_LOL. You guys wanted more Rose and Dimitri and you got it! Please review! _

_xoxo - Christina _

**Amazing Wake-Up Call **

I woke up, yawning and stretching like a cat. Groaning, I squint through my sleep-infested eyes and Lissa greeted me with a gigantic smile on her face. The Guardians were sleeping all around the room in different positions. Dylan is lying on the floor, hugging a textbook tightly. Joe is curled up in a fetal position, thumb in his mouth, sucking his thumb like there's no tomorrow. Dimitri is sleeping directly beneath my bed, a piece of hair in his eye. I smile.

Christian and Lissa was awake, picking up the homework and notebooks off the floor. I look at Lissa, a smile still plastered on her fresh-washed face. "Why are you smiling? It's 7 in the morning. Stop being so darn happy."

"Congrats!" She grins. "You are completely caught up on all homework assignments and others."

"Yay!" I said in a girly falsetto. "Is that all?"

"No." Christian said grimly.

I frown. "Stop ruining my happiness. Why are you looking all grim and gloomy?"

"Headmistress called an emergency assembly in the auditorium concerning the recent attack on the school." He says.

I sprang up, tripping over my Converse. "Damnit." I cursed. "When did she call this meeting? I thought Dimitri took care of it."

"It leaked." Lissa answers. "And I'm pretty sure you have an idea who told."

I rack my brain. It could be Adrian. I mean, he was pretty pissed but this seems so unlike him. By now, I'd learned to _not_ trust my gut instincts. I plunge ahead. "Adrian?"

She nodded and her face mirrored my disbelief.

I murmured to myself before speaking my thoughts. "Not possible. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't dare – He knows I would cause him eternal pain."

"Who know what kind of things goes through his mind?"

"Do Dim – the Guardians aware of this problem?" I questioned, pacing back and forth.

"Seems like it."

"And no one fill me in on this?" I demanded.

Lissa shakes her head. "We didn't find out until today. A note was slipped under our door."

I run my hand through my rat mess's of a hair and breathed out. "Okay, I need to talk to Dimitri alone. Get ready for the assembly and get as much information as you can." I commanded.

"Sure thing." They wake up Dylan and Joe before dragging them out the door and shutting it.

I made my way over to Dimitri and slightly shake his broad shoulders.

He grunt but turn over and gave me a lazy smile. "'Ello."

I giggled. "Wake up. We need to talk."

He yawns, stretched and pulled me onto his lap. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know. Are you?" I countered but a smile remains on my lips.

"You don't make sense in the mornings." He joked.

"Hmph."

"Why am I in trouble?" He says, catching my thoughts before it flies out of control.

I open my mouth but he grabs a lock of my hair and brought it to his lips. "I can't concentrate when you're doing that!" I complained but a deep, red flush spread from the root of my hair to the tip of my toes.

He kissed the side of my neck. To be honest, this is a total turn-on. He's not really bad in the mornings – I'll give him that. "You know you love it." He chuckles.

I shrug and continued. "The person – whatever – that runs the school is calling a school-wide assembly concerning the Strigoi attack some nights ago."

He froze and the muscles in his body tensed. "I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You didn't need any more on your plate. I can see that you're already stressed about the classes." He answered.

I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face. "You're so sweet but it's still not fair to keep it from me."

He played with my fingers. "I know. I was just looking out for you."

I leaned back against him and his arms shot out and engulf me in his warm embrace. "Again – you're so sweet."

We sat there in short, comfortable silence. He finally looks up at the clock hanging on wall. "Go get dress. We need to be at the auditorium by 8."

I got up and stretch again. "'Kay."

He got up also and pulls me against his chest. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hmm." I leaned up on my toes and kissed him.

He pulls away with a reluctant groan. "If you don't let me go, I won't want to ever leave."

I smirk. "That won't be so bad."

He chuckles. "Get dress."

I pout. "Fine."

He winked at me and walked out the door, closing it softly. I sigh. I'm usually not this mushy but he brought out the worst in me – or in the case, the _best_ in me. I bit my lips and look at the clock. As much I want to stay in my dorm and relive the entire moment, I have to get to the assembly to see where things have spiraled out of control. I sigh again and get dressed, dreading the moment I'd walk into the auditorium.


	12. Chapter 12

**Threat**

I dressed in jeans and a tube top. I swept my hair to the side and secure it with a holder. The entire school is seated and chattering excitedly when I walk in the auditorium. It looks like a football game. Seats climb up to thirty rows long and twenty seats wide. A round stage circled around so that everywhere you look, you'd be facing the stage. I spot Adrian and the blonde bitch sitting near the exit. As I pass, the Blondie spits out: slut and I roll my eyes. Walking pass them quickly, I took a seat next to Dimitri. He saw my look of disgust and asks, "What's wrong?"

I jerk my head to the left, in the direction of Adrian and Blondie.

He shook his head as Adrian leans over for a quick smooch. "Don't worry about it."

"Something's wrong with her." I insisted.

"Couldn't agree more." He agreed, eyes looking troubled.

"Welcome students of Lehigh University. I think you know why you're all here." The principal starts. "We are here because our school has been under attacked."

"By who?" Someone in the audience shouted.

I shot Dimitri a panicked look.

"I took care of it." He whispered. "They didn't find the evidence of whom."

I turned to the podium, waiting nervously. "We aren't sure so we are not pointing fingers. But know that there are going to be changes. Our securities have doubled. Rules have been established in light of the situation. Consequences will be delivered to whoever that broke it." She points to the door. "Teachers have been assigned during every class break and after curfew. No horse playing will be allowed."

I snorted. No teacher is gonna stop anybody from sneaking out after curfew. Lissa smiled at me mischievously. No, correction. No one is gonna stop _Lissa and Christian_ from sneaking out after curfew.

"Classes have been canceled so you can get acquaintance to the new rules." She announced.

Cheers and Whoops erupted from the crowds. I have to laugh. She really understands us, doesn't she?

"Dismiss."

…

I trudge back to my dorm room followed by Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. "I wonder where Dylan and Joe are." I said aloud.

"With Adrian." Lissa replied. "They are technically _his_ Guardians."

Hm.

I walk through the door and something crackles beneath my steps. I pick a white envelope with my name ROSE HATHAWAY printed in red. I pull out the contents and gasped. It was a picture. Of me and Dimitri. Together. This morning. I stuff the photo in my pocket so fast that none of others could see. A note is folded into sixteen little squares. I gulped. "Excuse me." I close the door and race to the lounge where few people are hanging out. I sat down on one of the loveseat and un-crumple the photo, setting it beside me. I unfolded the note and it said: _I know you're secret. Watch your back._

I ball my fist. I know who sent this.

"Is everything alright?" A voice said behind me. I jump and sat on envelope, note and photo.

I lick my lip, coating it with saliva. "Fine." I squeak.

Dimitri looks down disapprovingly. "Rose. I know when you're lying to me."

Sighing, I retrieve the stuff and handed it to him.

He paled and his eyes turned to slits. "Adrian."

I nodded and hoped that Adrian is signed on for life insurance because after Dimitri's done with him. Let's just say that he's be permanent immobilize.


	13. Chapter 13

**Avery**

"He's dead meat." Dimitri surged forward, fist clenched, to the guys' dorms. He was shaking so badly he could barely stand. Each step he took destroyed a little piece inside me. I can't let him do this. I'm pretty sure that if he kills and/or threaten a royal Moroi, he'll be dead in less than ten seconds. I don't doubt he can't kill Adrian but Adrian has Joe and Dylan with him. Two against one. It's totally biased.

"Wait – Dimitri!" I called, racing after him and tackling him to the ground. He grunt and restrained both my wrist and held it up beside my head. "Don't do it."

He tightens his grip. "Rose," He says hoarsely, voice filled with anger. "If this," – he points to us – "leaks then the consequences will be dyer."

I shake my head. "What are you going to do? Kill him? Threaten him?"

"I'll make him pay." He says in between grit teeth.

I clench my jaw. "Stop! Listen to yourself! You can't do anything to a Moroi. Especially one related to the Queen."

He continues to struggle and I press my body tighter against him. "S-T-O-P. Stop struggling."

His body went limp. "We can't let this get out. If he thinks he can threaten you, then he's wrong."

"You can't do anything." I repeated. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I can talk to Adrian tomorrow."

"You're not going alone." He point out.

"Fine. You can come with but let me do all the talking." I insisted.

"I'm not going to stand next to you with my mouth shut while you can exchange obscenities." He looks down at our body pressed together and manages a small smirk. "I like this position."

I shake my head and smiles, glad he's back to normal-macho self. "Sure." I laugh and climb off him.

I look around the longue, expecting the place to be packed but no one is here. The only noise is coming from the television. MTV is on and a story about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt is broadcasting. The place is empty. Deserted.

"Rose? Dimitri?" Lissa's voice rang out from behind us. I jump away from Dimitri and throw the envelope with its contents to Dimitri and he stuffs it in his pockets.

"In here." I wave her over and she sat down with – expectantly – Christian in tow.

"What's going on? You ran out of here pretty fast. Is everything alright?" She questioned, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine. It's fine." I scratch the back of my head. "Uh, have you guys seen Adrian?"

Christian nodded. "I saw him hanging out at the lake."

"Oh." A thought occurred to me. "What were you doing there?"

"Pi – surprise." He winks at me and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

_Time to get this over with_, I thought bitterly. "I-I'll be right back."

"Wait – where ya going?" she asked.

"Um, I gotta talk to Adrian for a minute. I'll be right back." I walk to the lake deep in the woods at the edge of the school. A few students loiter around the trees, talking and making out and whatnot. I spot Adrian sitting at the edge, throwing pebbles, watching the rocks skittered across the rippling water.

I walk the short length to the edge of the lake and squat down beside him, not saying a word.

"What do you want?" He finally said.

"Why?" I quietly whisper.

He didn't say anything and then, "Why what?"

"Why would you do it?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He flings another pebble into the blue, clear water. It skips three times before it settles down to the bottom.

"The note. About me. Why?" I repeated a little louder.

"What note? I didn't send you any note." He shifts his legs.

"Stop lying!" I shouted, not caring if anyone hears.

"I. Do. Not. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." He enunciated each word carefully.

I was starting to believe him. I don't know why. "Are you using compulsion on me?"

He looks shocked. "Why would I do that? I don't use Spirit for my own selfish reasons."

I snorted. "Right. I'm asking you again. Why did you do?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He got up and move away from me. "Stop accusing me of things I didn't do." He spats and then race out of the woods.

"How did go?" A voice sounds behind me.

I gasped and twirl around. "I thought you were gonna come with me. Not scare me half to death."

"You were handling it well." He commented.

I laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure." I look to my left, to where Adrian had run off. "Look, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Sure." I walk to the boys' dorm slowly. Walking in the longue, I saw Blondie – huh, I never learn her name – sitting there, chatting sweetly to her friends. I walk pass her, clenching my hands into fist.

"See you later." I heard her say.

I quicken my steps.

"Slow the fuck down." She cursed, wincing as her foot twisted nastily.

I turned around. "What the fuck do you want?"

She grabs my hand and pushes me in the closet. It was dark until she flicked on the light. I cross my arms over my chest, not sure where we're going with this. "What are you doing?" I tensed, ready to spring at her if she tries anything.

She stands in front of me and stared deep into my eyes.

_Oh, crap. Is she a lesbo?_

"You will do as I say and you will forget we ever had this conversation." She repeated continuously.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Leave Dimitri. Leave him. Break his heart. Crush him and send him crawling back to me." She chants.

I felt my brain cloud over and I suddenly want to go to Dimitri and…leave…him. I fought against my better judgment. A Better part of me wants to leave Dimitri but a small part of me loves him unconditionally. I groan and sweat trickle down my face.

A small rationally part of me manage to make out one word: _Avery_

_Avery_

_Avery_

_Avery_


	14. Chapter 14

**Used**

_Avery…Avery…_Why had that name surfaced? I haven't heard that name since the incident at the academy. And it wasn't a pleasant thing I want to remember. Lissa, the victim, had the most trouble keeping the nightmares at bay. At night, she lies awake, thinking of the things that would've happen if I hadn't intervened. Avery was a Spirit user that was the only one to be able to shield her abilities. She befriend Lissa, compelling her to do bad things i.e. drinking, partying, acting like a total beeyotch and use a small part of her compulsion on Adrian, the only reason he even looked at the girl since he was so interested in me…at the time. Anyways, Christian and Lissa had broken up after a huge fight and got back together a few months later when I forcibly knock some sense into their heads. Avery had a guardian and an older brother. She…made them commit suicide and brought them back to life using Spirit, the same way Lissa had brought _me_ back from the dead. They're bonded to her and had sucked Spirit's side affect from Avery. In the end, they all drove over the edge and went insane. They're still at the mental institution at this moment.

I averted my gaze from Blondie's piercing ones. I could think straight when I was no longer staring at those brown orbs filled with hatred and selfishness. Why had Avery resurfaced out of all the memory I want? What's the connection to the situation I'm in?

She broke my train of thoughts by saying, "Break his heart. Break his little, insignificant heart." She sneered.

I gasped. No. Fucking. Way.

Avery was a Spirit user who could use very powerful compulsion. She shields her auras from Adrian and use effects to mask her true element.

And now, Blondie (damn, I gotta learn her name) was using compulsion on me – very powerful compulsion because I could see past regular Moroi's compulsion. Why was she masquerading as a human – a petty, self-indulging, conceited person?

The last of the fog cleared from my vision and I struggle from her grip. "What the hell?" I gasped.

She was clearly in shock. "How did you manage to break away from that? I use the strongest dose on you!"

It dawned on me then. "You're a Spirit user!" I cried out. "Were you using compulsion on me?"

She fakes a yawn. "Finally. I was wondering when people would discover my dirty little secret." She smirks.

"Why are you doing this?" I gulped, backtracking to the door.

"Wow. You're pathetic." She laughs bitterly. "I thought a famous highly-trained guardian would have caught up to my diabolical plan." She laughs again – this time it was a mocking laugh. "You are truly pathetic."

I grit my teeth and snarled. "I can kill you with a single blow to your fucking head. I suggest you tell me what you're up to."

"I supposed." She sighs, pausing dramatically. "I'm Lissa's long-lost sister."

I blinked.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Not possible. Her family…died in a car accident two years ago." I explained.

"Apparently." She rolls her chocolate brown spheres. "Well did you know this? Lord Dragomir cheated. He knocked up my mom and I was conceived." She barks.

"That would make you a dhampir." I shake my head. "You can't control the elements – especially a rare one like Spirit."

She sighs, exasperated. "You are fucking stupid! My mom is a Moroi."

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lady Badica." She said angrily.

"She…died."

"You don't think I know?" She spats.

"I was there. I didn't see you." I rack my brain. I was at the attack. With Dimitri. The entire family was attacked by Strigoi. That was the time I ever saw a massacre. And it was not a pleasant sight.

"I was raised by blood whores." She sneered at my neck and I instinctively touch it. "Apparently my mom was so ashamed by my birth that she left me on the doorstep of some blood whores." She tugged at her turtle neck sweater down, revealing rows and rows of bite marks and scars, some pink (healing) and more recent ones (red and jagged). "Runs in the family don't it?"

I was so shocked to form any coherent thoughts much less say something understandable. The only way I was sure that I was still conscious was the fact that I ran out of the damn closet like I was being chase by one of those fat security guards at the mall. I didn't stop running until I reach the safe sanctuary of my dorm room. Lissa looks up, startled. "What happen to you?"

"You look like hell." Christian put in, scrutinizing my sweaty and red face, the shortness of my breath and the fact that my face is pale white and clammy.

"Thanks…a…lot." I gasped out, reaching out to stop myself from collapsing.

Lissa got up from the bed, grab a wet cloth from the bathroom, guide me to my bed and sat me down. She placed the cloth gingerly on my sweaty, clammy, pounding forehead. "Now, talk."

I managed a tight nod, taking a deep breath. Dimitri burst in and I took a relieve breath at his familiar features. "What happened? I saw you run in here like you were being chased by the devil himself."

I bit my lips, unsure how to tell her. "Lissa." I begin.

She nods, purse her lips. "Yeah?"

"You have a step-sister type of sort." I said in a gust.

"What?" Crinkling her eyebrows, she repeats. "What?"

"You have a sister. A long-lost sister." That got their attention.

"No. N-no I don't. I don't have a sister. I only have Andre." She shakes her head. Worry, confusion and curiosity flowed through the bond.

"No. Listen." It all came out. "You father had an affair with Lady Badica. She was born. Lady Badica was ashamed so she gave her to the blood whores to raise the child. And get this gist. She's a Spirit user."

At that Lissa brightens.

I held my hand up. "No. It's not a good type of Spirit." I paused, readying them for the biggest news of all. "She's like Avery. Vengeful and filled with hatred."

At the mere mention of Avery, Lissa stiffened like I just stuck something up her ass. "My long-lost sister is evil." She said hoarsely.

"Who is she?" Christian finally asked.

"Blondie." I answered.

"The same one who was with Adrian?" Dimitri growled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure since she was the only one with me when I was shoved in a closet and was compelled." I said harshly, still shocked by my previous encounter.

"She used compulsion on you?" Lissa exclaimed.

I breathed out. "Yeah. A really strong kind. Stronger than yours Liss."

"We need to tell Adrian about her. He could be in a lotta trouble." Dimitri nods thoughtfully, already making a plan.

"Yeah. But how? He hates me."

We all turned toward Christian at once and grin mischievously.

Oblivious, he asked, "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"We need your help." I told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry for not posting so long. I was in a bit of a writer's block.

And I still am but I figure out something for this chapter. This one's short but it's all I can muster up at the moment.

Anyway, if you want any ideas or suggestion about what can happen next, please express it through reviews.

Whichever idea I pick, that author will get a shoutout on the next chapter.

Thanks guys. :)

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, Christina_

**Extreme**

Christian glared at us one at a time. "I seriously can't believe you're making me do this."

"Hey, she knows what I'm up to. And Dimitri…well, she wants him. And Lissa? Considering how she's her evil half-sister. Not going to work. She doesn't suspect you. And besides, all you need to do is try to get her to confess it in front of Adrian. Or hell, record it and show Adrian." I slap him on the shoulder. "Just get it done."

"Well, why can't I just tell Adrian and he can be on the lookout?" He suggested.

I snorted. "Please. He knows perfectly well that anything you tell him came from my mouth. I'm not denying anything. But you need solid proof."

"What do you want me to do? Seduce Blondie and get her to spill everything which I so happen to catch on tape?" He laughs like it's the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"I was thinking more on the line of just hanging out with her and get her to drop the bombs but yours will work." I ponder this. Actually if he _did_ seduce her then the results would be faster and no one would get hurt. But I count the fact that Lissa won't like that her boyfriend will be jeopardizing himself because of her – or well, someone related to her. And from the look of the disapproval, anger and possessiveness, I'm willing to guess that she'll step in and prevent this from happening herself. And _I_ can't put her at risk like that. Not after what happen with Avery. Not ever again. Spirit users can be very unstable – and I come from experience. There's no telling what they'll do.

His laughter fades and his face took on that commando mask. "No. No way. Ask me to do anything and I'll do it. Just not this." He wraps an arm around Lissa and spoke no more. He didn't need to. That little gesture says it all. _He belongs to Lissa. No one else's._ I gotta admit I admire the love he has for Lissa. She's in good hands that way.

"Alright. Forget seduction. But try to…talk to Adrian and see if he believes you before you do anything stupid and potentially dangerous." I said solemnly.

Snarky tone returned. "Aw, Rose. I didn't know you care about me like that. But I gotta turn you down. There's only one lady in my life and I –"

I cut in. "And I don't want to hear the rest."

I grab the little chip from my desk drawer and hold it out to him. "What's this?" He picks up the little circle and examined it.

"Hearing device. That way, we'll be able to hear the conversation." I dug in my pocket and pull out a wristwatch and toss it to him.

"Another spy gadget? You know, I'd ask where you got them but then again, I really don't want to know." He put on the wristwatch and inserts the hearing device in his right ear. "Will I be able to hear you guys?"

"Uh huh." I gesture to the laptop sitting on the edge of my bed. "The things are hooked up. We'll be able to see you via satellite."

"Wow. Talk about extreme." He muttered then exhaled in a gust. "I guess I better get going."

We all nodded grimly. Through the bond, I sense Lissa's worry for him. I gave her a reassuring look and she smile in return.

Christian hadn't moved. He looks at his shoes as if they've sprouted wings.

"Now would be good." I prompt.

Still didn't move. I underestimate his level of readiness.

I sigh exasperatedly, got up, open the door, and drag him out. "Remember, we're all counting on you."

"No pressure." He said sarcastically.

I hint a small smile. "No pressure." I repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

A BIG shoutout to thefamiliarstranger for giving me the idea.

School's about to start so I won't update as much. This is the last one for a while.

Sorry, guys.

Christina

**Indiana**

I return to the dorm room to find grim looks directed at me – especially coming from Lissa. "What?"

"Rose, honestly, I don't think this is a good idea. What if something happens?" Lissa worried.

"Look, what's the worst that can happen?" I shot back.

"Uh, she can compel him and force him to turn Strigoi." She said.

I scratch the back of my neck uneasily. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Rose." She begs. "Please. Think of something else."

To be honest, I really didn't have that much faith in the plan either. It's too risky and not to mention something could seriously go wrong. I exhale and race out the door, hoping Christian would still be in the building.

I spot him making his way toward the entrance/exit. "Christian!"

He turns around and made his way back to me. "What?"

"We'll think of something else. Go back up to the room." I motion to the stairs.

He nodded brightly. The wimp. And took the stairs two at a time.

Lissa practically impaled him when he walked in the room. Relief and gratefulness flooded through the bond.

"What now?"

"Dimitri and I will go talk to Blondie and see what's this 'diabolical plan' of hers is. We'll get back to you guys." I turned to the door briskly. Lissa grab my hand and place a silver ring in my palm. I stare at her. "What is this?"

"Spirit-charmed charm." She smiles a small smile. "It makes you kind of immune to compulsion. But I'm not if it'll work properly or not."

I put it on my ring finger, feeling nothing unusual. "Thanks Liss."

She smile and place another ring in Dimitri's palm. He rolls it onto his finger and said, "Thank you Princess."

A small kindle of jealously sparked within me. I shove it aside and focus on the task at hand. "Let's go."

….

I scan the crowd looking for someone with blonde hair and humongous ego. We've been searching for half an hour and still nothing. I decided to try a different approach. I tap a brunette on the shoulder and asked, "Do you know a girl with blonde hair, um, always wear a pink designer jacket?"

She gave me a confuse look before nodding and saying, "Oh yeah. Indiana? Haven't seen her. I think she's in her dorm. I don't know."

Jackpot. "What's her room number?"

"Um, I d… room 63."

"Thanks a lot." I pull Dimitri to the stairs and ran up a flight.

"What happened?" He said, easily keeping up with my stride.

"Her name is Indiana and she's in room 63." I walk down the hall until I found the room number 63 etched on a plate of gold. I knock tentatively.

The door opens a crack and Blondie stuck out her head. "Oh, Rosemarie." She smirks then her smirk turned into a full-blown grin when she saw Dimitri. "And Dimitri." She opens the door wider. "Come in."

Okay, I'm frickin' confuse. What happen to that snotty and bitchy attitude not to mention; where the hell is her apology for compelling me?"

I took a step in after Dimitri and stand by the door, sure that her bitchy mode would come back. "Listen Indiana," Her name tasted sour coming out of my lips. "Why did you try to compel me bitch?" I am not known for my niceness.

She smirked. Bitchy attitude? Check! "I need you out of the way."

"So you can get to Dimitri, I don't think so hoe!"

She laughs. "I have more important things to do." Her laugh ceased.

I got in her line of vision and isn't afraid to stare right into her eyes, compulsion or not. "Listen, I don't know what you have against me but leave them out of it."

"You can't tell me what to do. I can get rid of you that quick!" she snaps her fingers, indicating the time.

"What do you want with Adrian?" I hissed.

"Oh nothing. He was something that kept me busy." She shrugs. "And plays a big role in the end."

"Stay. Away. From. Adrian." I said slowly.

She pushes me back. "_I_ control this school. You may be a top guardian but you can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" I snarled, trapping her against the wall.

Dimitri intervenes; pulling me away from Indiana and her death glares which won't do any good. "But _I _can stop you." He growled. "Leave the Moroi alone. Or the royal guards will take care of you."

He exits briskly with me in tow. I heard Indiana sings, "No Promisesss!"

I yank my arm away from Dimitri's hold. "Time to execute plan B."

….

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible."

"What happened?"

"Found out her name." I said meekly.

"Which is?"

"Indiana."

"What do we do now?" Christian wonders.

I pointed at him. "You. Are going to talk to Adrian."

He snorted. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure he's under her compulsion."I took off the ring and gave it to Christian.

"That's impossible." Lissa piped up. "Elements can't control the same element."

"Well, there's always time for something new." I snapped, but instantly regret it. I shot her an pained look. "Christian, give him the ring. It might help him."

"What exactly is going to happen?" He asked, jamming the ring in his pocket.

"I don't know." I said tiredly. "But it's going to be bad."

He nodded determinedly. "All right." And walk out the door.

I don't want to admit it. But I'm scare. Whatever's going to happen will be as bad as a Strigoi attack.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! _

_I am starting school tomorrow. So like I said, less updates. _

_This one is short._

_Christina._

**Back to Court**

Christian's POV

I walk to the guy's dorm building, take the elevator up to the second floor and barge in my room. I found Adrian passed out on his bed, an empty bottle of liquor next to him and cigarettes butts all around him. I sigh and threw away the bottle. I swear it feels like I'm living with a five-year-old with an alcohol problem. I took hold of his legs and pull him to the floor. He jump up sleepily and looks around. "WHAT? I was having the best dream ever." He yells.

I roll my eyes. "If it's about sex or drugs, I don't want to hear it." I walk over to the window and pull the blinds up, allowing the sun's rays to pour in, lighting the room with a hazy glow.

"It's about both." He said; his words slurred.

I threw my head back and walk to the bathroom, filling up a cup full of water. Standing in front of him, I jerk the cup forward, splashing water all over his face. He coughs and ran his hand down the length of his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were drunk." I simply said. "Look! You know that blonde chick? Her name's Indiana."

He scoffs. "So? You woke me up just because of her? Dude, you're with Lissa."

I slap the back of his head. "It's not about me." I snapped. "Do you know what she's a Spirit user?"

"So? Isn't that a good thing? Lissa and I have been trying to find another Spirit user." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard.

"She's like Avery." I conclude.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, and she's been using you to get to Dimitri. It's really weird." I shrug.

"Why me? Why not use Rose?" He said bitterly. I'm guessing he's more than a little upset at the fact that his girl is using him to get to another guy.

"Because she knows Rose can beat her up." I sat down. "But get this, Indiana _compelled_ Rose. Not completely. _And_ she's Lissa's half-sister."

He sprang up. "Whoa!"

I nodded. "Eric Dragomir had an affair with Lady Badica."

"Then what's the big deal?"

I can't believe he's not freaking out. "She threatened Rose."

"Then why haven't the guardians done something about it?" He barked.

"Because your life is on the line." I said solemnly.

Adrian turned a deathly shade of white. "We need to go."

"Ya think?" I said girlishly.

…

Christian's POV

I nudge Adrian to shut up or else they'll hear us. I peak around the corners then shot back. We can still hear them this far away. Thank our vampire super-sonic-hearing-crap.

"…why is she playing with Adrian? Why not go straight for the sexy tall guardian? Get rid of him first?" I heard someone said.

"She is, moron." Another voice pipe up. "She just wants to have fun either way."

"_Why_ is she doing this anyways? If she comes out as the long-lost daughter, she can steal the limelight away from that Lissa girl. It's a win-win."

"She needs to get rid of Lissa before she can emerge from the shadow. Look, Indiana wants to steal her position on the court so she can like, change the Moroi world or whatever. God, she's political like that."

Their voices got louder. I hid deeper in the darkness of the hallway. I watch them walk past, body tense, jaw clenched and balled fist. There is no way they are ever getting near Lissa. Once the hallway cleared, Adrian and I race for the elevator and rushed in the room.

Rose runs forward. "You did it!"

Lissa gave Adrian a hard squeeze and kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah and we have some bad news. We overheard Indiana's little wanna-bees talking and it isn't Dimitri she wants. It's Lissa."

Lissa gasped and covers her mouth with her hand. "But why?"

I saw Dimitri tense beside Rose.

"She wants to take your place on the royal court and change the Moroi politics." Adrian answered; still a little miffed.

"We need to tell Tatiana about this." Lissa put in.

"She'll never trust us." Rose scowl.

"No, but she trust me!" Adrian said confidently.

"We need to get back to court." I said obviously.

"Private jet is landing in half an hour." Dimitri announced. "Pack your important essentials and meet up at the front gate." He gave Lissa a look that says, _don't worry._ "I'll call the royal guardians to get them up to date." When no one move, he shouted, "GO!"

…..

Rose's POV

I didn't pack anything except my phone and some cash. I walk to the jet with Lissa in silent. She didn't say anything and I didn't have anything to say. How did a experience at college turned to something like this?

We boarded the jet and sat down. When we took off, I almost cried with relief. The farther we get away, the better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reassign**

The minute our jet landed Adrian's parents, Daniella Ivashkov and Nathan Ivashkov, and Queen Tatiana ushered us into the Court, followed by a swarm of royal guardians. They led us to Tatiana's private quarter and started to question us. Expectedly, Tatiana and Nathan think everything that has happened is my fault.

Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri stood up for me.

Adrian: "Mom, it's not her fault!"

Lissa: "Your Highness, Rose has nothing to do with it!"

And I swear Tatiana gave Lissa a disgusted and disrespectful look.

Christian: "She didn't do it." So straightforward.

And…Dimitri, "Your Majesty, It was all Indiana's doing. Rosemarie is absolutely innocent."

Tatiana pondered this. "How come I have never heard of this Indiana? If she really is Eric Dragomir's half-daughter?"

Daniella answered, "Eric was really secretive and there are rumors that Zoey Badica had an affair."

Lissa bit her lower lips as her eyes watered. Disbelief, distrust and sadness overwhelm me through the bond. And for the hundredth time, I wish the bond works both ways so I can reassure her. Since I can't, I settle for a comforting nod.

"It was also rumored that Eric Dragomir had a secret account in Las Vegas under the name Jane Doe." Daniella offered.

My jaw drops. How could…she know that? See, my friend, an Alchemist, Sydney told me via video call that someone stole the Alchemist's file on Eric Dragomir. They think I had stolen it, which I don't get…at all. No one knows about it. It is top secret. How did Daniella know?

Surprise blossom from Lissa. She looks at me. I adverts my eyes, not wanting to look at her when she knows I'd hid this from her.

Even Tatiana and Nathan looked surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Yes." Daniella said nervously, not liking all the attention.

"How did you know this?" I asked.

"I heard it around Court." She shrugs.

She's lying, I thought. No one knows except me. And I, sure as hell, didn't tell anyone.

"Well, what does this…girl want with Adrian?" Nathan asked. It was the first time he said anything that wasn't directed at me; insults or accusations.

"It's not Adrian she wants." Dimitri answered. "It's Lissa."

"What does she want with Lissa?" Daniella inquired.

"She wants to get rid of Lissa to get her position on the Royal Court." I explained.

"People will do anything for power." Nathan _tsk_ed.

I scoff at him.

Tatiana said to me, "I knew you should not have come with them. You would have been useful here at Court. Do some filing or assign you with other Moroi. With you attached to Lissa, she'll always be in danger."

My mouth popped open, making a popping sound. _Oh, no she didn't._ It was another thing entirely to accuse me of being a bad guardian. "Okay, you know what? Lissa was perfectly fine with me." I bitched. "Don't go blaming her for something her dad did. Is it your business? Hella no. It's hers and _hers_ alone. She deals with it with whoever she wants to deal with it."

Tatiana turned a light shade of red. "You do not talk to me with that kind of tone. And it is my business. What Eric Dragomir done has effects the politics of the Morois. I step in to prevent chaos and get everything in balance."

I snorted, ignoring Lissa's pleas to stop. "Well, you're doing a bang-up job. And I can talk to you anyway I want to. You do not have power over me and you know it."

_Actually, she does. She's the Queen, Rose._ Lissa corrected.

"'Prevent chaos and get everything in balance?' You need a damn reality check. You're _creating_ chaos." I protest in a very not-nice way.

Her face is like…maroon now. "Guards! Remove her!"

I jump up before they Guardians reached me and lashed out, fists out, ready to strike. Just inches away from her face, Dimitri grab my hands and bound them behind my back. I struggle and yelled out strings after strings of obscenities. The other guardians helped Dimitri drag me out.

Once in the corridor, they released me and formed a circle around me.

"Hathaway!" One of them barked and I recognize him as Hans, the head guardian.

"What?" I snapped.

Nothing to me but to Dimitri, "Keep an eye on her, Belikov."

Wow. First he barks at me then he ignores me. Guardians are bipolar people. The guardians disperse except Dimitri, who is looking at me with a disapproving look in his eyes. "Rose." He says tiredly. Why is he using this tone with me? He _never_ uses this tone with me!

"I'm sorry." I started.

He interrupts me. "Look, you shouldn't have outburst like that. It's not gonna do any good except get you thrown in jail."

I snapped. "Is it my fault that she's a big-ass beeyotch? No. So I don't understand why you're all up on my ass about it."

"Because I don't want you to do anything you might regret." He answered calmly.

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

Hurt flashed in his eyes before he regain control over his emotion and plaster on an unreadable expression. "Do whatever you want Rose." He walks back into Tatiana's quarter, leaving me feeling even worse.

What surprised me were the tears leaking out of my eyes. I wipe them away angrily and stomped to my bedroom.

….

I needed to get out of here. Like right now. So when everyone was asleep. Night for us means morning for humans. So it's the best time to get away and think. No one would bother me or stop me. I jump from my window and race to the lake in the middle of the woods. I grab a couple of stone and skimp them across the water.

I'm so stupid. Dimitri hates me. Daniella hates me for putting her son in danger. Nathan and Tatiana just hate me in general.

And to make things worse, Tatiana was right. I am putting Lissa in danger with my reputation. I mean, I've made so many enemies. So many fights, so many arguments and so many deaths. By being her Guardian, I'm putting her in more danger than she originally was. She needs someone like Dimitri. Not a delinquent like me.

I exhale. Dimitri did say to do whatever I want. And I've decided.

I'm gonna ask to be reassign to another Moroi. It's the best for all of us. Lissa won't be in danger. Dimitri won't have to look after me. Adrian can get over his crush on me. And Tatiana will be happy. Not that I care if I please her or not. If anything, I get assign to Tasha, she was my second choice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tasha Ozera**

I sat near the edge of the lake until the shining sun peaked out from the leaves-filled trees. I contemplated on how I'm going to tell Lissa and Dimitri. But first, I would need a letter from Tatiana in order to complete the transition from Lissa to any other Moroi. That'd be easy. She would have that letter written in about three seconds. The hard part would be Lissa. She had already sent me millions of messages through the bond asking me where I was, if I'm okay, what happened with the guardians. This is the first time I've ever feel grateful for the one-way bond. The bond! If I get reassign, I'd be away from Lissa. And…the bond will be severed. I sigh. I didn't think about this particular setback.

No, I'd need to talk to Lissa first. If I don't, I know I'll regret it. So, I pushed from the grassy floor and look out at the horizon. It's sunrise. Everyone would be asleep. If I'm lucky, I can talk to Lissa beforehand. I head back toward the Court and slip into the Moroi's sleeping quarters. The security isn't that tight since the Moroi's are face within the wards and the guardians on post outside. Getting in her room isn't that hard. Hers is the first room on the left. I knock and she opened it.

"Rose!" She cried and sagged in relief. She flings her arms around me and squeezes the air from my body.

"Liss." I gasped. "You're kinda choking me."

She lets go and pulls me in her room. "What happened after Tatiana threw you out?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it." I ignore the curiosity flooding the bond.

"Well?" She could tell that something's bothering me. She doesn't need to read the bond. It's written all over my face.

"Lissa, sit." She sat down and I didn't know how to begin. I can either go with 'Hey Lissa, I'm putting you more dangers so I'm gonna get reassign.' Or 'Hey I'm getting reassign." But it sounds a little harsh; getting right to the point like that.

"What is it? Rose, you're scaring me." She whimpers, pleading for me to say whatever is on my mind.

"How was college before Indiana ruined it?" I asked instead.

"It was amazing!" She crooned. "I felt so _normal_. No one knew who I was. I could walk around without being under the watchful eyes of whoever is around me. No gossiping about the little things I do wrong."

I nodded. She was like a completely different person back at Lehigh. More into her surroundings but happier nonetheless. And I want that for her. Without me out of the picture, Strigoi would still be pursuing her but with Dimitri and another guardian, along with Christian and his Fire Element; she'd be perfectly unharmed and unscathed. I hadn't realize I'd gone completely so deep in thought that Lissa was shaking my shoulders, trying to get rid of the faraway haze I had in my eyes. I blinked a few times, pushing back the hesitation. I would have to do this now. "Lissa. I want to get reassign. To another Moroi."

She stilled. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the yelling and the tears to begin. When I open my eyes, she was still frozen that I thought she hadn't heard me; but her eyes was tearing and I knew she'd heard me. "Lissa–" I tried to explain but she cut me off before I even got out her name.

"Why Rose?" She said hoarsely. "Is it because of what Tatiana said?"

"Partly." I admitted.

Her eyes flared and I knew Spirit's side affect is magnifying her anger. "You said yourself that you didn't care what she thinks! Why are you starting now?"

"Because she's right!" I exclaimed. "Can't you see? I'm putting you in more danger because of my reputation!"

"No!" She explodes. "I _can't_ see, Rose. This hasn't been a problem until now. Why?"

"I'm a magnet for danger." I said tiredly. I don't mean that in a conceited way. I'm just telling what I think. Everywhere I go, danger always manages to follow me.

"That's bull!" She yells and I was sent into shock. She never cusses. Not ever. "I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself." She enunciates each word carefully, trying to get her point across but no exactly succeeding.

"I know you can." I said softly, trying a different approach. "But I think I know what's best." Trying extremely hard not to sound bossy.

"No you don't!" She shouts. "You never know what's best for me! _I_ know what's best for me!" The tears were streaming down her cheeks in rapid streaks.

I reach for her. "Liss."

"No! Don't do it, Rose." She begs, crying steadily. "Please, for me?"

I shake my head. "Don't you get it? I'm doing this for _you_. I don't want to leave you either! But I want the best for you."

She sniffs. "You sound like my mom."

I gave a small smile. "I have to do this."

She gave a small shake. "No you don't. I can learn how to fight! With you and Dimitri. I can learn how to use Spirit as a weapon. Like Christian. Adrian can too. We can find a compromise." She pleads.

"I'm sorry." The idea sounds tempting but I don't think Tatiana will be thrill that her favorite nephew is learning battle strategies from guardians. She's against Moroi fighting alongside guardians. And I can't let Lissa do it either. She has a reputation to protect. A reputation that says something about her family. "I want to do this."

She grew angrier. "Fine." She looks at her door and the gesture sends out one word: _Out_.

I'm sad that it has to come to this but I respect her wishes; like she should respect mine. I headed toward the door, apologizing with my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said out loud before I close the door softly behind me and her cries were muffled.

…

I'm sitting in one of the waiting chairs while waiting for my name to be called. I scheduled for an appointment with Tatiana two days ago and I'm just now getting the _okay_. For the last two days, I avoided Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri all together. No talking. No eye contact. It's like they don't exist to me. Dimitri tried talking to me during lunch one afternoon but I ignored him and told him to fuck off, which is so bad on my part. He reasoned with me but I refuse to listen. I've made up my choice and he knows arguing with me would get us nowhere. I'm stubborn and he knows it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." The receptionist called, waving me to a double Oak door. The Court may look ancient and medieval but things are pretty modern.

I got up, entered and the guardians close the door behind me. Tatiana waved me to a seat opposite her Maple queen-like desk. I sat down and glared at her through lowered lashes.

"Rosemarie. A surprise to see you here." She said coolly. "Last time we met, you made a fool of yourself in front of the Ivashkov. I hope your choices would be wiser today."

"Enough talk." I snapped, wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"I guess not." She murmured, eyes trained on me like a falcon's gaze locked on its prey.

"I want to get reassign to a different Moroi." I choked slightly, willing the tears to back away. I refuse to show my weakness to anyone – especially in front of _her_.

Her face showed surprise and satisfaction. "And why is that?"

I clench my fists. "You know why!"

"No, I don't." She was enjoying this. "Please, enlighten me."

I force the words out; bitter and full of regret. "Lissa would safer without me by her side."

"I see you _have_ grown wiser." She chuckled. "Very well. I will write the letter of approval."

I smile not so nicely. "Thanks." I grind out; full of poison and venom in my voice.

She got out stationed lavender colored paper with a leaf imprinted in the sheet; and at the top, her name _Tatiana Ivashkov_ is written in gold, cursive letters. An official form from the queen herself. She had written the date and had begun with _To Whom It May Concern_. Tapping her fountain pen against her desk, she looked up at me and asked, "Is there a specific person you'd like to be assign to?"

I thought about saying Adrian but thought better of it. Adrian would be with Lissa for Spirit lessons. That means I'd be around Lissa. And that was the one thing I'm trying to avoid. So, I told her who I wanted, "Natasha Ozera."

She frowned. "Tasha Ozera? Christian's aunt? She isn't allowed more than one guardian."

"Well she should." I barked. "She's a Moroi just like every one of you guys. She should have the same privileges. Don't you think that's fair?" I mocked her earlier words about keeping things in balance and preventing chaos. I still think its bull.

"Her family name has been scar by what Christian's parents did." She informed me.

"It shouldn't." I said deadly calm. "She isn't Christian's parents. What his parents did doesn't affect anyone but themselves. Last time I checked, she _saved_ Christian from the Strigoi. That count for something."

"But Christian has also been shunned by his peers." She smile – more like smirked.

I gotta a new flash for her. "Not by Lissa. And certainly not by Adrian."

Her eyes flashed and I knew I got her. "Very well. You should be reassign from Lissa to Tasha." She scribbles a few paragraphs on the letter and signed her name at the bottom. Grabbing the ink jar from her drawers, she also produces the royal stamp of the queen. After folding the letter, putting it snugly inside the lavender envelope and stamped the stamp on the front of the envelope and put it in from of me. I grab it and got up. "Thank you." I forced the words out and strut to the door. When my hand touched the gold gilded handle, she called me back.

"Rosemarie."

I reluctantly turned around. "Yes?"

"You're doing the right thing." She said solemnly.

I blink and refuse to be move by her compliment. "Whatever."

And fled out the door, slamming it shut.

….

"Rose?" A voice said behind me. "Wh-what is going on?"

I swiveled around. And was sent into shock. A beautiful woman is standing behind me. She's short but petite. Her face is heart shaped with high cheeks bones and plump lips. Brown, mossy hair tied into her usual bun. And when she turns, I can see her Promise Mark and her Molninja Marks. Who is she? My mother, Jane Hathaway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I sat there, fidgeting nervously. I was sitting in Hans's office. He was reading the letter from Tatiana.

She sat down next to me. "Hans called me the second you told him about wanting to reassign." She looks at me seriously. "Why Rose? I thought you wanted to be Lissa's guardian."

I didn't know how to explain it to her. "I do – I did. But, it's complicated and trust me, this is the best thing I can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right. There's no stopping you then. Just, think this through." She looks at her wrist, clearly disappointed in me but I'm grateful she's not making a scene.

"I'm sorry, Mom." And I mean it. I want to make her proud of me. And this is not the way to go.

"It's your choice, Rose." She strolls out the office, leaving the door slightly ajar. Her words sound exactly like what Dimitri had told me.

"C'mon Hans. Reassign me." I slump in my seat.

"Fine. I'll call Tasha and confirm it." He grabs the phone. He looks up to see me still sitting here. "Leave. Please."

I escape to yet another waiting room. Honestly, I think we overuse the waiting rooms. This gives me a time to think.

This is just great. My mother is so disappointed in me. Dimitri hates me. Lissa despise me. Adrian is miffed. And Christian, well, he hates me for making Lissa cry.

I sighed. My life is so not going the way I wanted to. But I'm not surprised. Rose Hathaway's life is never normal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Missing**

The next morning, I packed a few of my belongings, stuffed them in a shoulder bag and marched to the front gate to meet Tasha. Hans inform me that she accept the reassignment but has many unanswered questions. I decided that when she meets me, I'd answer whatever I could.

I had another encounter with Dimitri yesterday, right after I emerge from the Guardians' headquarter. I narrowed my eyes; I had known that he'd been spying on me. I walked right pass him, refusing to acknowledge his presence. We walked in uncomfortable silence; me two steps ahead of him, and him shuffling behind me, unable to get a word out.

I heard him sigh, as if working up the courage. His callused and broad hand grasps my wrist and jerks me around. I swirled with an audible gasp, caught off guard. I met his piercing eyes with an equally cold look. I slap his hand away and he let go. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Was all he said.

"And a 'Rose, we need to talk' couldn't have worked?" I said sarcastically. "I don't have time." I turned to walk away but this time, he grabs my shoulder instead. I look down at his hands as if they're diseased. I spat out acidly, "Let go."

"No. We. Need. To. Talk." He enunciates.

"Then talk!" I snapped. "I'm not stupid, you don't have to spell things out for me."

"Really? Because you're acting pretty stupid right now." He growled.

I jerked back as if he just slapped me right across the face. I compose my expression, refusing to let the effect of his words show through. "I'm not here to be insulted." I said coolly.

"Why are you reassigning?" He asked, face morphed into confusion and concern. The look in his eyes almost smothers me.

"Why do you care?" I question back.

"I asked first. Why are you reassigning?"

"Because I can!"

"That's not an answer." He snarled; face looking fierce.

"Uh – yeah it is." I said mockingly. "You said I can do whatever I want and you made it pretty clear that you don't rule my life. So why question my choices? If you_ really_ don't care what I do. And I choose to do this. That is my choice. Being Lissa's guardian wasn't working out." This won't affect him one bit. I need to drive the knife of hurt home. "And being around you." I laughed cruelly. "Not working out as I expected either."

I turned and left, looking over my shoulder at his stunned expression. As the sunlight filtered through, something on his cheek sparkled brightly. It was later in my room that I'd realized what it was. A teardrop glistening off his high cheekbones. I'd made him cry. Then and there, I knew I was making the right decision. I'd hurt too many people. Leaving was the best way to go. I couldn't be here and see the full impact of what my words had done to him. Couldn't stay to see Lissa hate me. I burst into tears while making myself a promise. _I would never return. I will not hurt either of them anymore._

….

"Rose." Tasha begins. We were in her Sedan, coasting through the busy highways in the dry afternoon. We exchanged little words since the meeting, usually consisting of 'hi' and 'how have you been'. She had generously helped me get my bag, I only have one, in the trunk. "Would you _please_ explain?"

I bit my lips, pulling the visor down to shield my squinting eyes from the blinding sun.

"Please?" She repeated.

So I did. I explained everything. From what happened at Lehigh all the way till the present day. I told her about my fight with Dimitri and Lissa. I told her about my last encounter with Dimitri. She listened through it all with a pained expression, as if knowing what I was going through. "I'm sorry." She whispered when I'd finish.

I leaned back and laughed harshly. "A little late for that."

"But why me?" She asked.

"Remember that time when all the graduating dhampirs had to go to the court to see the Morois and whatnot?" When she nodded, I continued. "Well, I said you were my second choice if I didn't get assign to Lissa."

She nodded again and kept her eyes on the road. I had a feeling that all her questions had just been answered.

We arrived at a little colonial house right around three in the afternoon. It was a small house, more like a cabin really. With a pretty red roof and the entire exterior of the house is made plainly from white bricks – like the old days. The grass is freshly mowed. Dots of yellows, purples and pink covered most of the porch. A big Oak tree took up most of the lawn. I got out of the car and observed. It was a quiet little neighborhood. All the houses were designed in the same way. Red roof, plain white bricks. Though some had chose to paint the exterior of the house. The streets were quiet and peaceful. It was the kind of place I'd imagine a Moroi would live in. Nice people. Quaint town. Nothing better.

I entered the house, which was designed as nicely as the outside. Frilly, lace curtains. Slip-covered couch. 42' plasma screen TV – now that really shocked me. I never peg Tasha as a watching TV kind of person. Three bedrooms, fully furnished. Kitchen stocked with foods. And a backyard bigger than the house. I set my bag near the entrance to the dining room and looks at Tasha, awed written across my face. "Wow. This is amazing."

She smiles her thanks. Motioning over her shoulder, she said, "I'll take you to your room."

Turns out my bedroom happens to be one of the guestrooms. King-sized bed. Tables with a lamp and a digital clock. A silver laptop computer is sitting on the mahogany desk. Blinds, instead of curtains, shielded the room from the sun. The walls were painted light green with tulips, giving it a homey feeling. I went back to Tasha. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I look around the place once more; knowing that I just might belong here.

….

It's been a month after the transition and I haven't checked in with Lissa even once. Not a single emotion or thought. I was beginning to worry.

Tasha and I had maintained a daily routine. Guard, eat, and sleep. We got along well. But the days were filled with endless silence that strength until bedtime.

The news came to me one day when I was pulling the wilted flowers from the garden out back. Eddie, a fellow guardian, burst through the fence and came to an abrupt stop beside me. I jumped back, clearly taken by surprise. "Eddie?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose!" He pants. "Thank God! It's Lissa!"

My heart pounded rhythmically in my chest. "What's happened?"

"S-she's missing." He cried out, dropping to his knees, hugging his chest, burned from the exhaustion.

"What?" I shrieked. "Not possible."

"We don't know what happened either. She was just….gone!" He took a couple of deep breath. "You have to come back, Rose! The bond. It can help us locate her."

"But I can't!" I cried. "It doesn't work. It's severed!"

He shook his head. "No, it's not. Adrian taught Lissa how to block her emotions and thoughts from you."

My anger flared up. How dare he?

"You have to come back." He pleaded.

I nodded instantly. "Let me inform Tasha."

I race in the house and into Tasha's bedroom. She's sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Tasha!" I called out.

One look at my face and she was immediately to my side. "What's happened?"

"Lissa's missing." I said, close to hysteric.

Her eyes widened. "You have to go!"

"I know."

"Then go!" She ushered us to the door. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."

I nodded my gratitude and flew to the black van parked out from, Eddie right behind me. We buckled our seatbelts and he floored us out of the neighborhood and back to the Court, where scarier secrets laid buried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kill**

I raced to the van with Eddie on my heel, hopping in the driver's seat, starting the engine and squealed out of the classy neighborhood. I look over at Eddie, face calm and eyes grim. "Eddie, do you have any idea where she is?" I asked frantically.

He shook his head. "No, but can't you peek into her head and...probe?"

I scrunch my forehead, which is covered with frown lines. "It's not that simple. If she blocks me out then I can't do anything about it."

"Maybe she's not!" Eddie replied fiercely. "Try, Rose! For Lissa."

I bit my lips then nodded slowly, preparing to open up my mind and search but Eddie's voice cut through my concentration like sharp knives.

"The van! Pull over."

I did as he said and we switch seats. Eddie took over the wheel and I leaned back against the seat, searching for any trace that Lissa might let me in. My eyes rolled inward and I was sucked into Lissa's fear and confusion.

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against an invisible force. I winced against the sharpness of her voice. I looked around, trying to decipher just exactly where she's being held captive. Boxes. That's all I see. Boxes everything. A little open square with sunlight filtering through confirm that it's morning. To the left, I see red. All red. With tinged blackness. Eyes, I was startled. More importantly, Strigoi's eyes.

"Sorry, love." A voice chuckled. I felt chills race down my back. "No can't do. Boss's order."

"Please?" Her voice cracked, flooding me with her emotions.

"No." The voice repeated firmly.

...

I gasped and my eyes flew open. "What hap-?" I realize where I was and calm down. "Oh, God!"

"What Rose? What did you see?" Eddie urged frantically.

"Someone took her!" I said in little sobs.

"We know that but who?" He clenches the steering wheel tighter. I look out the window, trying to gather my thoughts. We were a few miles away from Court.

"A Strigoi." I said confidently, then I remember the sunlight. No Strigoi would be able to survive the rays. "Working with a human."

"We sorta figure." He said frustratingly. "Where is she?"

"A warehouse." I look at him, brows raised, wondering if he knew this information already.

"Near the Court?"

I thought about it. _Don't think so._ "No. It's not anywhere near the Court."

I could see a light bulb lighting in Eddie's mind. "Oklahoma?"

"What? What makes you say that?" I snapped back to look at him.

He kept staring at the road. "Numerous report of animal attacks in Oklahoma." Was all he said.

I glanced at him then came to the same realization he and thousands of guardians eventually did. "You think it's a Strigoi attack."

Nodding brusquely, he asked, "Should I alert the others?"

"No. We go. Now. Can't waist anymore time." Call me crazy, but I saw how much time Lissa have left just by gazing into the redness.

"We need backup!" He protest.

"Eddie. We are guardians. We train to do this. They come before us. Isn't that what they drilled into our brains?" I asked him.

"But we'll never hold them!" He snapped, shoulders tensed,breath coming in short little puffs.

"We have to!" I growled.

"I'll call for them to meet us here!" He argued.

"We're relying on the element of surprise." I said, deadly calm.

"I know that. And we will be. But if we don't call for backup. We'll be kill along _with_ Lissa!"

"Fine. Call them." I look back out the window. The thing is, I have nothing against relying on the other guardians for help. I'm just afraid that one of those guardians will be Dimitri. And a month is not long enough. I'm afraid all my emotions will rushed at me all at once and I just can't deal with that right now.

Not when Lissa's hours away from dying.

...

Eddie called the headquarters and report our suspicion. He also inform them that I will be coming along. Of course, that got some not-so-minor obscenities and a few curses but it eventually calmed and we resume our air of calmness and fierce determination.

I slipped into Lissa's mind a few times during the drive to Oklahoma. She was afraid, that wasn't a big surprise. And confuse. And instant regret. Though the last one, I had no idea why. I could make out where she was now. It was indeed a warehouse. And when I gave Eddie the information, he quickly narrowed down the name and address. Set it in the van's GPS and we were on our way.

Stopping only once for gas, we reached the warehouse at twilight. The night sky a brilliant purple and red, morphing together to create a darker shade. Eddie parked a block away from the warehouse and we agreed to walk the rest of the way. I grasp my stake and slam the door, racing pass trees, trees and more trees. Eddie right beside me, of course. We stop and slow to a tiptoe to the side door; the utility door. I turned it slowly and breathed in relief once it opened with creaking. I test out the steps descending down to the darkened hallway. I didn't really believe that we could sneak in without them noticing. I heard the sound of a young girl whimpering and bust the door down, catching the Strigoi by surprise. Eddie pounced on him, they fought and when Eddie saw an opening, he drove the stake through the Strigoi's heart.

I advance on the person that was bending over Lissa, neck down, hair covering her face. I swat the girl out the way and shrieked, horrified by the horrendous sight right in front of me. She got up and snarled, blood matted her hair and coated her lips.

_Indiana._

I look down at the limp body slumping in the wood chair and shrieked again.

Lissa was slump over, eyes glazed. Sweat covered her forehead and rolled down her cheeks. Blood bled from her fresh wound and gathered at the neck of her blouse. At the side of her throat, two holes punctured her tan skin, which oozed maroon. Dried blood gathered at the tip of her hair.

I touched her neck shakingly, panting and gasping. I look at Indiana, white with rage, shaking with fury. "You little bitch!"

"Surprise!" She smile cruelly, showing off her redden fangs and pink gums. She look pointedly at Lissa and lick her lips. "She's delish."

I attacked her. There is nothing in my mind except for _**kill, kill, kill.**_I need to kill her. It's against the Moroi law to kill a Moroi but I honestly don't care. I don't care about anything anymore except for revenge. I need to avenge Lissa. I will. No matter what. Even if I die in the process. I. Will. Kill. Her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Recovery**

I flung her next to me and got her in a tight position, wrists bound in my calloused hands and smashed her, face first, against the red bricks. "You bastard!" I growled, turning her around and pressing the tip of my stake against her throat and move in until it was against the indention of her throat.

Indiana screamed and struggle against my grip but I tighten my hold and move the stake in deeper until she let out another scream, this one more painful and twisted.

Eddie finished the other Strigoi and was watching me with wide-frightened eyes. I guess that's expected. He's never seen me like this before. I turned to him and grind out the words, "Check on Lissa. Get her pulse!"

He did as he was told and scurry over, pressing his index and middle finger against Lissa's wrist veins, waiting while I get pushing the stake in deeper until maroon colored liquid rolled down and pool at the hem of Indiana's shirt. I didn't stop there. I just kept going, getting and enjoying my sweet revenge.

"She got a pulse but it's weak!" Eddie yelled back then added, "I already called the guardians for backup!"

"Good!" I got in close to Indiana and spoke directly to her. "You will not make it out here alive, you son of a bitch. I swear to God, I will get rid of you!"

Through the pain and the stake at her throat and the blood dripping down the hole where the stake had pierced, she manage a gruesome smirk and croaks, "It's your fault."

"How the hell is this my fault?" I snapped, not loosening my hold one bit.

"You left her! If she was in your hands, this wouldn't have happened so easily." She lifts the corner of her mouth in a desperate attempt to sneer at me. "Admit it. You know it's your fault."

"No it's not!" I screamed, scaring Eddie. "I made the right choice!"

"Does it look like you've made the right choice?" She whispered hoarsely. She turned her head slightly, looking pointedly at Lissa, the unconscious Lissa. "But she was soo delicious! I'm glad you left her!" She laughs menacingly.

I connected the back of my hand with her cheeks, leaving a red handprint.

"You..slapped me." She cried and then the anger flared in her eyes. She twist suddenly and push against me. I was airborne and slammed against boxes and crates. My head swayed and I got on all fours, looking down, stopping the circling and the vertigo. She touch her fingertips to the wound then glared down at me. "Did you really think you can trap me like a helpless puppy? I could _turn_ you in a blink of an eye!"

I gasped, feeling the sickness move down to my stomach. "Sure you can." I said sarcastically then added, "If you're so, _supposedly_, strong then how did I cause that hole? Huh?"

"Please? I was seeing how far you try until you come to the realization that you would fail no matter what." She shrug. "It didn't hurt."

"Sure it didn't." I said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but I can finish Lissa off and you can live with the guilt for the rest of your life. Or the severed bond can finish you off." She flicked at her nails then shrug. "Doesn't matter to me. It'd get rid of you whichever way I do it."

I look at Eddie, who was dragging Lissa away from the spotlight, Indiana obviously haven't seen him yet. Or she did and was purposely ignoring him, waiting to finish him off later too. When the hell is the guardians suppose to be here?

Just as I thought that, the door bust open and Dimitri barged in, a team of twenty or so guardians behind him. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life! The guardians seized a hold of Indiana and another pair of guardians took care of Lissa. Dimitri poise his stake over Indiana's heart and strike! Her body went rigid and slumped forward. The guardians were carrying Lissa out on a stretcher they brought in.

Someone grab both my arms and supported my weight, walking me out. I was so out-of-mind that I had no idea who it was.

When I awoke, I was back at the Court's infirmary, a cold pack on my head. I groaned and tries to sit up but hands pushes me back down. I waved them away and try again.

"No. Don't get up." a deep voice rumbles, seductive and sexy though I'm sure he didn't mean it like that.

"No!" I protest. "I-I gotta go see Lissa!"

"She's fine. She's resting." I recognize the voice now. It was Dimitri. After all I've done to him, he's still by my side.

"What happened exactly?" I re-adjust the ice pack.

"Indiana use Adrian to lure Lissa out by Compulsion." He sighed. "You were right. She's bad news."

Even half-alseep, I still have the sarcasm in me. "Nah shit? Dang, then what happened?"

"Eddie rushed out and apparently got you. He called for backup. We delayed because of traffice. God!" Dimitri said frustratingly. "If we would've gotten there sooner, you wouldn't have broken ribs, ten stitches on your scalp and a broken arm."

I jerk up, despite his protests. "Oh my God!" I touch my shirt, seeing it bandage.

"You're fine now. You're sentence to two months in bed." He smiles slightly. "It's gonna be hell for you."

"Damn right it will." I rub my forehead, Dimitri catches the cold pack and places it gently back on my forehead.

Something buzzed and Dimitri whip out his phone, speaking briefly with someone and snapping it shut. "I'll be back. I have to fill out a report." He got up and hover over me.

"Kay. God, my head!" I moaned.

"Be still. I'll be back in a sec." He hesitates before placing his lips on my forehead. "We need to talk." He walk out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Of course we do." I said after he left.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is what heartbreak feels like...**

I place the cold pack over eyes and let the coolness refresh me. I sighed audibly. I thought of injuries: Ribs broken. Ten stitches on my scalp. A broken arm. I knew I would have _some_ injuries because of the impact against the wall but never had I thought that I would almost broken my skull and to remind you, broken my ribs. But it was for a good cause so I really couldn't complain.

Suddenly the image of Lissa - tied up, blood streaming down her neck, unconscious - swarmed my mind. Tears ran down my cheeks. What had I done? Indiana was right. If I didn't leave her then she would've had a harder time getting to Lissa and if she did, I would've been there sooner before things got this out of control. I'm a rotten best friend, protector, and guardian. My mom, without a doubt, is so disappointed in me. I'd dedicated my _life_ to protecting Lissa and now, one little mess-up ruined all that. I didn't think Lissa even wanted me as her guardian anymore. And really, I couldn't blame her. I did decided to leave her but it was for her own good though she wasn't able to comprehend that. She thought that she could take care of herself by her element. That's true. She is able to. But what about the darkness that's descending on her? Sure she'd taken pills to keep it at bay but she's tempted. She always is gonna be. I wiped the tears away angrily, cursing myself for being so.._vulnerable_, so _weak._

A guardian is suppose to be strong. Brave. Confident. Intelligent. And I just proved that I'm not any of those things. I've been training for this all my life; there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I could protect as well as any other. But now...now, I'm not so sure.

_Rose. Don't think that! You're a terrific guardian!_ Lissa's voice rang in my head. I gasped and bolt upright. Am I imagining things? That couldn't be her voice in my head, could it? She could always communicate to me through the bond, though it was very rare.

_No I'm not._ I thought miserably, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to hear me. But wanting to answer anyway.

_Yes you are!_ She states firmly, answering my question.

This time, my eyes widened. No. This wasn't possible. There's no two-way bond. It could be a coincidence. That she was able to repond to my answer but my instinct told me that it was _absolutely_ not a coincidence. I took a deep breath and prepare myself for the outcome.

_Lissa?_

I could practically feel her smile in my head. _Yes Rose?_

_Holy shit!_ I thought, jumping out of bed and immediately, the pain course through my body. I cried out and fell to my knees, clutching my bandaged rib tenderly. My head throbbed and my broken arm burned.

_Oh my God! Are you alright?_ She asked, her voice rising an octave. I slipped into her mind by accident to see her calling one of the guardian and screaming at him to check on me. He nodded calmly and called for Dimitri to return to my room. I snapped back into my own mind.

I grab the edge of the bed and ease myself up slowly, grinding my teeth through the increasing pain that was starting to become unbearable. I was just lowering myself down on the mattress when the door flew open and Dimitri appeared, eyes wild and jaw tensed.

"Calm down!" I cried. He was instantly by my side and gently lay me down. "I'm fine!"

"What were you trying to do?" He demanded, placing the cold pack back on my forehead.

"Lissa." I panted; the pain was subsiding slowly.

His brows wrinkled in concern. "What about Lissa?"

"The bond!" I exclaimed. "S-she can hear me! It's two-way!"

Dimitri looks at me skeptically. "Rose, are you having an illusion?"

"No!" I snapped forcibly. "She..._talked_ to me!"

He still seem doubtful and I scowl at him; remembering his earlier words, I asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

His expression sobered and he took the chair beside my bed. His gaze on mine was so intent, blood rushed to my cheeks and neck, making it extremely hot!

"What did you want to talk about?" I repeated.

It seem like he was fighting for control. Fighting on whether or not to pour out his soul to me. I could see it in his. The longing. The need. He wanted, no - _needed_, to hear me confess my true emotions about him. It was driving him crazy the month I was away, I can tell. Finally, he won and took a deep breath, not sure where to start.

"Dimitri? What is it?" I prompt.

He open his mouth and stuttered a bit before closing it and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

My face fell and I didn't bother trying to hide it. Was that all? I mean, it couldn't be. Could it? I purse my lips and compose my expression carefully. "Is that all?"

He hesitates, not sure whether to say more then he nodded and croaked. "Yeah that's it." He got off the chair and started for the door. "If you need anything just call down for me." And close the door.

I stared at the piece of wood separating us. I heard him sigh loudly and muttered, "stupid!" before shuffling away. The tears were anew. They had a new reason to shed. I was so sure he love me. But he was so distant and so..._off_. He always had been and he always will be. Those kisses we shared so long ago seemed like it was in another lifetime. I let the tears fall freely. I didn't try to stop it. I didn't want to. It's best if I let it all out now that way when I confront him, I wouldn't feel the need to burst out unstoppable tears.

My quiet crying turned into painful sobs. My heart ached and it had nothing to do with how badly my condition is. It had nothing to do with my freshly discovered two-way bond that was never heard of in Moroi history. It wasn't even about what my status as a guardian will be. It was solely about my mentor. The one who taught me everything he knew. Who taught me that determination is the key. The one who taught me to open up my heart and let him in.

What a big mistake that was, I thought furiously.

_Rose, I'm sure that's not true. He loves you!_ Lissa chided.

I close my eyes and a few more teardrops escaped. _I don't know what to believe anymore, Liss._

She was silent.

There was a knock on the door and it cracked open.

A familiar voice cried out joyously. "Hey, Little Dhampir."

Adrian.


	24. Chapter 24

_This is a short one. The story is almost coming to an end. Maybe two more chapters or so? I'm thinking of writing a sequel. What do you guys think about that? Tell me if you want a sequel. You wanna know how? Through reviews! :D_

**Kisses**

I smiled weakly at him and struggled to hoist myself up. "Hey, Ivashkov. What are you doing here?"

"Heard about the attack. You alright?" He asked; wincing as he took in my bandaged form.

"Physically, yes." I said after a while.

"Of course, I always found chicks with casts hot." He mumbled, tracing the figures on my arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did."

Silence stretched. I focused on the ceiling while Adrian stared at me. I shifted, his scrutiny making me uncomfortable.

"You'll come back to Court? For me?" He hastily added. "And Lissa?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall behind me. "I don't know, Adrian."

He patted my knee. "You'll figure something out." Then after a while. "How are things between you and Belikov?"

My eyes widened and it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Rose. I have eyes."

"..." I stayed silent and he scowled. "Fine. Not my business anyways. But I want it to be my business. Rose, what happened between us?"

"I-What do you mean, Adrian?" I stalled.

"Don't play dumb. Everything was going so great between us. Until Belikov came along." Recognition dawned to him. "You love him, don't you?"

I grimaced. "Don't be ridiculous!"

He shook his head. "I get it now. The eye contact. The _physical_ contact. The flirting!"

"Don't be ridiculous." I repeated half-heartedly.

"Is that it? It is the good-looks? The muscles?" He spat.

My anger boiled. "No! It's not any of that!"

"Then what? What could possibly make you choose _him_ over _me?_" He growled.

"It's his heart..." I whispered softly.

"His heart." Adrian scoffed. "What do you know about that? Huh? You spent your years cohorting with any boy you can get your hands on!"

I snapped. "Is that your way of calling me a SLUT?"

"That's what you are!" He shouted. "You're a damn slut who can't seem to see what's right in front of her!"

"What's in front of me is a jackass!" I growled.

He tensed and had me by my throat. Holding me tightly against the wall, choking my air supply. I coughed and wheezed. I kicked but he dodged my blows. I frantically clawed at his hands but that only intensify his hold. I croaked, "Dimitri! Help...me."

He sneered. "Save it, _bitch!_"

I sent a mental message to Lissa, hoping the two-way bond was actually solid. _Liss, get Dimitri! It's Adrian. Help me!_

No answer came and I searched for an alternate.

My position had me right next to the emergency button and I clamped down on it. While I waited for the signs of the guardians, I continued to wheezed and gasped. Black spots danced in front of my eyes and I felt light-headed.

In an instant, Adrian was jerked off me and thrown against the wall of the room. I slid down; gasping and clutching at my throat. I swallowed and the air hurt my throat. Tears streamed down my face and pooled at the neckline of my shirt.

"Get him away from her!" Dimitri roared. A team of guardians dragged Adrian out. He didn't moved. Dimitri crossed over to the door and slammed it shut, baring down the lock. He turned to me and scooped me from the floor, placing me gently on the bed.

His big hands felt at my throat and I winced. It was sore. "It's not badly damaged. Give it a few hours and it'll be fine. What happened?"

"He...came...in here and..." I trailed off and became to sob hysterically.

Dimitri crushed me to his chest, stroking my damp hair. "It's okay."

I only cried harder. Nothing about this was okay. Once words spread that Adrian Ivashkov had attack a guardian, not only will my reputation crumbled but the Queen will not be happy that I'd put her precious nephew on the headline of every Moroi news in the world.

Not only that but I would probably have to move to somewhere more remote. There wasn't a chance that I'll get to resume my former position as Lissa's guardian now.

Dimitri pulled me away from him, gazing intently at me. He must've seen my worries because he planted his lips on my forehead, murmuring, "Don't worry. No one will blame you for this. I'll make sure of that."

I stared lovingly at him. His deep brown eyes could see deep into my soul. And I love the way his body mold perfectly to fit mine. Whenever his arms was around me, I always felt safe and content. His kisses left me breathless and wanting more. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I really did love him. I was _in love _with my mentor. And I'm pretty damn sure he feels the same way.

Worries flew from my mind and I thought, _What the hell?_ before grabbing his collar and crushing my lips to his. A few seconds later, I felt him respond. Kissing me back. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me harder against his chest. This kiss was rougher than any other. More heated. More passionate.

I pulled back; eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I began laughing and he joined along, pulling me into another embrace.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered softly, almost inaudible.

Tears pricked my eyes. But these were tears of joy. Can you believe Adrian's attack brought us together? He really love me and I love him. That's that. I don't give a damn what everybody else thinks. They can rot in hell. "I love you too." I said before crushing my bruised lips against his. Again and again.


	25. Chapter 25

_Guys, this is the last chapter in this story. It's been really fun to write and all my reviewers were wonderful! I will write an epilogue but it's up to you guys if you want a sequel. All you have to do is tell me if you want a sequel in your reviews and I will decide. The epilogue should be uploaded soon, in about a week? But anyways, I finished my first story! LOL. I'm happy. And it's been really fun. So, I hope you guys decide you want a sequel because I already laid out an outline for it. :D_

~ C

**

* * *

******

Institution

The week went by rather uneventful. I received looks of disgust and disbelief everywhere I go. It's unnerving. I purposely ignore the icy glares but I admit, it got to me. I get cast out for falling in love. That's crazy. And besides, the Badicas' guardians ran off to get _marry_, they deserted their charges. Dimitri and I would never leave Lissa unprotected. It's just crazy to think about. I returned some of the glares as I made my way up to the Moroi's dorm building. Lissa had told me she had some news concerning about Adrian's attack on me.

I was called to question about a week ago. So was Dimitri. So was Lissa and Christian. It was rattling and disconcerting. They asked me if I did anything that might have brought on the attack. And to which I reply, 'no.'

The two-way bond between Lissa and I really exist. When I saved her from Indiana, the bond forged. It might have been the way I was concentrating too hard to figure out her exact location and on her thoughts that it expanded into something more.

When I enter the building, Morois stopped and stared, whispering and chattering about me and Dimitri. I rolled my eyes and stalked to the elevator, pushing the up button and waited impatiently.

"Hey Rose!" Jesse Zeklos, a Moroi I had a fling with some years back, sauntered up to me with his signature smirk on his face.

"What?" I demanded, an annoyed expression on my face.

"How does it feel?"

"How does _what_ feels?"

"Leaving Lissa while you run off with your _teacher_." He sneered. "I knew you weren't serious about this whole guardian business."

I clenched my fist. When the elevator dinged, I ignored it and decided to wait for the next one. "I'm not leaving Lissa."

"Did you know that Dhampir and Dhampir can't have sex? If you really want someone to fuck, look in front of you." He got closer to me and I stayed my ground. I'm not scare of Jesse. I never was. He was just an annoying Moroi I had to put up with during my Sophomore year.

Smirking, I retorted. "You? I don't think so. Besides, you're a little desperate there. Offering yourself."

He smiled. "Don't forget Sophomore year." He sing-songs.

I flashed a dangerous smile. "I do. I also remember Dimitri kicking your ass. I'm pretty sure he can still do it if I asked. You know how possessive Dhampir guys are about their girlfriends."

"That's pretty low, Rose." He paled, thinking about the time Dimitri busted us in the longue on the fourth floor of the Dhampir building.

"No, what's low is you spreading rumors about me and Lissa." I pushed past him. "If I were you, I'd think twice about who I mess with." I slammed my thumb on the up button again and this time, it came almost instantaneously, like it knew I was pissed. I got in and glared at Jesse's retreating form.

_You coming yet?_ Lissa's voice rang through my head.

_In the elevator._ I smiled, the two-way bond was going to be something to get used to.

When the doors slid open, I leisurely walked to Lissa's dorm, thinking about my meeting with Dimitri this afternoon. I knocked once and the door flew open. I blinked in surprise. Christian and Dimitri were there, talking lowly. Lissa smiled at me and dragged me in.

"What's going on?" I asked as I take my seat next to Dimtri, who shifted to put his arms around me.

"I got news about Adrian." She said darkly.

I feel his arms tightened around my shoulders and winced. Dimitri so did not need to be here. "What is it?" I repeated.

"They're keeping him in the institution." Lissa said sadly.

"For the mental?" Christian asked, his eyes shone with disbelief.

"Yeah." Lissa nodded. "They still don't know what caused the attack."

"I might have an idea." I murmured.

They look at me expectantly.

"Adrian doesn't have a bond so that means the negative effects of Spirit doesn't have anyone to transfer to, like you do, Lissa." She smiled at me apologetically. Since me and her are bonded, the negative effects flow from her to me. So in other word, I suck the effects from her, lessening the negativeness.

They were silent as my words sunk in. "You think the darkness seized him." Dimitri mumbled roughly.

I nodded.

"Poor Adrian." Lissa murmured, leaning her head against Christian's shoulder.

"Where is he?" I finally ask.

"In the clinic." Christian answered.

I thought about this. Maybe I should visit him. I need to find out if what he said was because of Spirit or if it's from his heart. "Do they allow visitors?"

"I think so." Lissa replied.

Dimitri leaned back and glance at me. "You're thinking of seeing him, aren't you?"

"I need to figure something out." I answered. "I need to ask him something."

Dimitri's face was of disapproval. Ever since the attack, he doesn't trust me with Adrian. His paranoia kicked up a notch.

I placed my hand against his cheeks, relishing in the way his stubble tickles the palm of my hand. "You need to trust me. I'll be fine." I assure him.

He nodded, unsure, but I was surprised by the depths of his trust in me.

I stood up and looked at my friends. "I wanna get this over with."

"Want me to come with you?" Lissa chirped.

"No. I want to do this myself." I smiled, touched by the offer. "Thanks though."

- _Heartbreak: n. Overwhelming sorrow, grief or disappointment. _

I walked out the door, closing it softly behind me. I leaned against it and breathed out. I peeled myself off the wood and headed for the Court's clinic. I deliberately walked twice as fast. The stares were getting really uncomfortable and I fidget under the hard scrutiny. I open the door and was greeted by the smell of antibiotics and hand sanitizers. I saw a nurse sitting at the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, where is Adrian Ivashkov staying?"

She looked up and surprise and recognition crossed her features. "I'm not suppose to release that information."

"Please." I begged. "I need to talk to him."

She glance around and fiddled with her laptop before giving me an answer. "Second floor. Go up with elevator. Room 65."

I smiled my thanks and turned to go.

"Wait." She called me back. "I heard about you and Guardian Belikov."

I blinked in surprised. "If you're going to tell me it's a bad idea, don't bother. I-"

"No. I'm a Dhampir and...my husband is also a Guardian." She informed me.

Now I was truly surprised. "Oh. But you don't get as much crap about it as we do." I sighed.

"No, I suppose we don't. But trust me, it'll get better." She smiled warmly.

I was stunned to find myself smiling back. "Thanks." I jogged away, got in an open elevator and found Adrian's room. There was a glass window that let me see what's happening inside. What I saw made my heart break. He was just...sitting there, staring at the ceiling. The insides were bare. Only white walls and a white bed. It's like they don't trust people with mental problems. I hesitated but overcome that and entered. He looked at me without recognition.

"Adrian? It's Rose." I gulped, afraid that Spirit's effect will take hold of him at this moment.

"What are you doing here? I'm not allowed visitors." He said meekly.

"I didn't know." I whispered.

"What is it Rose?" He demanded wearily.

I stepped closer. "What you said...did you really mean it or was that just the element?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did you really...love me?" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Did you really love me?" I said, a little louder this time.

"Does it matter, Rose? You love Dimitri." He smiled weakly.

"I want to know." I replied. "It was the element wasn't it? I mean, you're Adrian Ivashkov!"

"I'm well aware." He said amusingly.

"You aren't looking for a long, serious relationship. It's just flings to you."

"You don't understand." He shakes his head.

"Then explain so that I'll understand!" I said, frustrated now.

He shifted. "You were the only girl I was ready to get serious about." He exclaimed. I froze. "Are you happy now?"

"Why me?" I said through numb lips.

"You were different." A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Every girl, it's just about my status and my money. You were none of that. You were true and real. You weren't a fake image that people conjure up to get close to me. I was always a sucker for tough girls." He smiled then scoffed at himself.

"But it wasn't true. It couldn't be."

He looked down sadly. "Might be, might not. But I can tell you that my love for you was real. It wasn't Spirit's effect. I really love you."

"Loved." I corrected.

He shrugged. "I was willing to change for you, Rose. The smoking, the alcohol. _Spirit._ If you gave me the chance. I know I act like I don't care but.." He trailed off and a tear rolled down his cheek.

I stood next to his bed. "I'm sorry. But...this wasn't meant to be." I said softly.

"I know." He murmured. "Your love for Dimitri was meant to be. It always was. I was deluding myself into thinking you might really pick me over him." He laughed pitifully.

I bend down and placed my lips on his forehead. "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are."

"You're gonna be here for a while." I inform him.

"Until I'm stable." He confirmed.

I smiled sadly. Tears pricked behind my eyelids. "If you need anything, please ask."

"I will." He closed his eyes.

"Good-bye Adrian." I murmured as I head for the door.

"Good-bye Rose."

- _Cry: v. To sob or shed tears because of grief, sorrow, or pain; weep_

I rushed out of the Clinic and head straight to the garden. There, I collapsed and sobbed Tears flowed from my eyes, pooling in my lap, staining the fabric of my pants. All the pent up emotion rushed forth.

I stayed there until arms wound around my waist and pulled me against him. Dimitri. He let me cry, soothing me once in a while when my sobs got louder.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked sadly.

I wiped my eyes on the corner of my sleeves. "I-"

"It's okay."

"Yes. I do. But-" I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "it doesn't compare to the way I love you." I assured him. "I promise."

He smiled. "I guess I should feel reassure but...I don't."

"I know." I snuggled against him.

He sighed contently.

"It doesn't matter what happens from now on." I begin, taking his chin and making him look at me. "I'll always be by your side."

He grinned. "I will always be by _your_ side. You know how you always get yourself into trouble."

I smacked him. I really can't deny that. It's true. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Good? Horrible? Horrendous? Review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Here you go! An epilogue as promised. I had a really wonderful time writing this story! And I love all my readers and my reviewers! It's amazing to see all these people liking my story. I never imagined this story to be my most read one! It's all thanks to you guys! So please review! 3

~C

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

A crash! I looked over my shoulder and heaved a hearty laugh. Dimitri stood there, unbalanced with boxes teetering on both his big hands. All around him, books, statues, and jewelry laid on the ground. I strutted over to Dimitri and picked up the overspilled books and knick-knacks. "You can stake Strigois like a damn machine but unable to carry two boxes?" I laughed, placing the items back in the boxes. "Go figure."

He scowled playfully. "Hey. These feel like bricks."

I rolled my eyes and unload one box from him. I easily carried it to the trunk of the van. Turning to him, I raised my brows. "That was easy."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes and he place his box neatly next to mine. "Are they ready?"

I shrugged.

_Lissa?_

_Oof. Yeah?_ Came her reply.

_We're ready._

_Us too. Be out in a second._

"They're ready." I climbed into the passenger side of the van and looked out the window. Lissa emerged with a carry-on bag and Christian shuffling out next to her, both wearing dark-tinted sunglasses.

They climb in the back seat, slamming the door shut. "I seriously can't believe you used your inheritance money to buy the house!" I laughed.

"It's the least I can do." She hugged me.

Dimitri reverse out the Court's parking lot and zoom on the highway. I leaned back and let my thoughts wander restlessly. After I visited Adrian, I went back to Lissa's dorm. I found her scrolling through available houses somewhere in Georgia on the Internet.

...

"Lissa? What are you doing?" I asked, coming in the room tentatively. I sat on the swivel chair and roll over Lissa. I looked over to her shoulder and frowned. "Why are you looking at houses in Georgia?"

She glance at me. "Rose, what if I told you I don't want to stay at Court?"

I blinked. "What? What makes you want that?"

"It's too boring! Rose, I've been under surveillance ever since my parents died! I don't want to be under a microscope all my life!"

I guess I could see where she's coming from. "But they'll never let you."

"Actually, Queen Tatiana will be ecstatic that I'm gone." She rolled her eyes. "She thinks if I leave, you will too. Less talk about you and Adrian for her."

I shrugged. Leaving Court sounds like a hella good idea. I've been stuck here for less than a year and I want to leave and never come back. If I was in Lissa's place, I don't never, ever want to come back. "What have you been looking at?"

"Well. My parents left me a lot of inheritance so I'm thinking of buying a house in Georgia and going to college there." She suggested.

I frowned. "What about Lehigh? Tatiana went through a lot of trouble to get you into that school."

She released a laugh. "When do you care what Tatiana did?"

I giggled. "You're right. I don't. But Lehigh's a good school!"

"Rose, there's too much history. Too much pain there." She blinked against her tears.

I envelop her in a hug. "When do we leave?"

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "You really want to?"

I nodded. "Yes."

...

"You're gonna love the house!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

I smiled. I knew it would be. Lissa and I drove up to Georgia to look at the house. It's big. Four bedrooms. Two guestrooms. Two dining rooms. Five bathrooms. A gigantic backyard with circular pool. Ever since I saw the house, I fell in love with it.

Since Lissa is still technically a minor, the house in under Dimitri's name. He's in charge of all the bills. Paying straight out of Lissa's bank account which can provide us with food, clothing for life. One look at the amount will give you a heart attack. Trust me, I've experienced that firsthand.

Lissa leaned forward and whispered in my ears. "Think about it. A new start. Cleared of all our sins."

I smiled in content.

We passed the _Now leaving Pennsylvania! Come back soon!_ (**A/N: I really don't know where the Royal Court is. So I just decide it was in Pennsylvania.**) I snorted. I really don't think we'll be back any time soon.

Lissa was right, I realized as we drove on. It's a new start. A new beginning.

I looked at Dimitri. He caught my eyes and grasped my hand tightly. I grinned and mouthed, _I love you._

A smile lighted his face and he mouthed back, _I love you too._

**The End**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to this story is up! I already posted the first chapter! It is called 'Surviving Love'**

**If you love ALMTB, then you're gonna love this sequel!**

**Please check it out! **

**Love you guys!**

**~C**


End file.
